


Hustler

by yeolakkuma



Series: the Mocha Verse [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), Mamamoo, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Allusions to Assassins, Allusions to Attempted Kidnapping, Allusions to Mafia | Gang activity, Allusions to Minor Character Death (Off-screen), Alternate Universe - Lotto (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Monster (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Crossdressing, Drinking, Guns, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, M/M, Money laundering, Sex Work, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: tale # : 252What starts as a simple private dance for a trio of friends, turns into a journey of apologies, secrets, and self-discovery.





	1. November 6th - Monday

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  a|n: where do i even start? originally, this was going to be a lot shorter. i planned for something near 10k. the fic had other ideas. it turned into over 30k that i now consider one of my masterpieces. it goes into things i've never considered writing before. this whole work challenged me and i appreciate the support i received while working on it.
> 
> now for the long list of people to thank. prompter: i hope that this lives up to your expectations. i took a few artistic liberties, but all in all, i wouldn't change anything. i really fell in love. a ton of thanks goes to 'K' and 'S'. you guys are my rocks, and you don't know how much i appreciate your constant praise even when i felt inadequate. to the mods; you guys are amazing. you were patient and kind and i love you for it.
> 
> to the readers; don't be scared by the tags. it is *so* not as bad as you think. yes, /everything/ is tagged, even allusions to things. i didn't want anyone surprised by things that could possibly startle them.
> 
> also shout out to my sister; she helped me name this monster when i couldn't figure out a title. she sent me the video to 'Hustler' by Josef Salvat and i just /knew/. so special thanks goes to her for being that little push to keep going. you're the best.  
> song inspiration:  
> Josef Salvat - Hustler | Chancellor ft. Dok2 - Murda | EXO - Sweet Lies (Chinese Vers.)

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

_There are a ton of reasons why people decide to get into sex work. Some love to show off their bodies and get off on those people watching them pleasure themselves and others; camboys. Then, there are those that love to put on lingerie or skimpy outfits decked in tattoos and piercings and take photos; alternative models. Lastly, there are those that straight up don’t fuck for free and they do it on set with a director and camera crew; porn stars._

 

_For some reason though, strippers and dancers have this certain stigma. The dirty, drug-addicted slender women with big boobs and g-strings stigma. It’s not always like that though. Sometimes it’s educated men and women who need the extra money for whatever personal reason. Sometimes it's the difference between eating ramyun or grilling steaks._

 

For Yixing, it was four years of college and the promise of buying, not renting his very own dance studio. Who cared about the talk, if Yixing saved his money he would be buying the Elyxion Dance Studio in less than a year.

* * *

 

“How far are you from your goal?”

 

“Only about thirty thousand dollars.”

 

“That’s less than a year of saving.”

 

Yixing smiled to himself feeling mildly satisfied. Tao was right. If he could budget his money for the next year, Yixing would have enough to buy his dance studio and then some. He already had at least four events in his schedule for the next six months. If he performed well, he would be getting a big fat bonus, which could put him that much closer to his goal.

 

“You have an event tonight right?”

 

“Uh huh, a birthday. Seems this guy wanted to surprise his friend and got him a dancer. I’m excited. Anything goes.”

 

“Lucky. That means you get to choose your costumes, songs, and dance numbers.”

 

There was a smug smile creeping across Yixing’s face now. Of course, he would get to choose whatever he wanted. Most of the time, the Madam would talk customers into _letting_ Yixing do what he wanted. Working at the club for more than five years, Hwasa pretty much let Yixing have free reign to do whatever the fuck he wanted, up to and including making his own schedule and dance routines. There was no one else with the privileges Yixing had.

 

“Do you think the Madam will ever let me do that?”

 

“You’ve been there for like two years, Tao. Try working there for more than half a decade.”

 

“You’ve really been stripping that long?”

 

“How else do you think I paid for four years of college for performing arts _and_ saved for my dance studio?”

 

“Damn, one day you have to let me come dance for you.”

 

Yixing ran his hand through Tao’s hair and ruffled it in all directions garnering a squeak from the younger. He rolled over and laid his cheek on Yixing’s stomach. They were relaxing on the floor of Yixing’s brand new condo. He had gotten a decent bonus the year before and finally bought it after eyeing it for several months. There wasn’t much in the way of furniture yet since the delivery guy was late, but Yixing was happy he finally had his dream home.

 

Before long though Yixing would have to don the costume and the persona, and get to work. He was pretty sure he knew which songs he wanted to use and he would probably just free form the dance part. It wouldn’t be hard to really get into it. Yixing loved his job. No matter what people said about stripping, he loved satisfying his customers and dancing.

 

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

Three hours and two costume changes later, ‘Lay’ was ready. The Madam had already opened the doors around eight in the evening letting Yixing in to dance while the club was empty. Every time he walked into Exodus it was still like the first time. With all the lights on the club looked like a nice lounge, inviting and lavish.

 

Around the ceiling, Yixing noted that the same diamond-like lights were still shining brightly. He wondered how they were never replaced even after five years working there. The entire room was filled with plush chairs and high back stools. All dark red and all crushed velvet. The thick black carpet was the only thing replaced with dark cherry wood after Yixing had been there for two years. The repurposed wood bar was Yixing’s favorite aspect. The owner had built it with his own hands.

 

Yixing loved to think about the fact that the old wood, thrown out and forgotten, had been molded and shaped into something new and beautiful with a distinct purpose. Yixing wanted to be like that.

 

Hwasa turned on the spotlights and smiled down at Yixing knowing that he would probably stay on the stage for at least an hour warming up. He needed to make sure the costume he had on wouldn’t interfere with dancing. He could use his hands all he wanted but wearing pants sometimes didn’t do much to help him stay on the pole.

 

And the pants he chose were doing just that. So, he opted to remove them and stay in the shorts he had on underneath. Barefoot and barely dressed Yixing danced on the stage until he was dripping sweat and panting. His appointment wasn’t until around midnight anyways. It was his only event for the evening since it was three people and private which meant whoever this was paid an assload of money for Yixing to dance for them.

 

Adjusting his performance, Yixing put his pants back on and noted that he would need to take them off before he got on the pole. So he started to work through the performance in his head as he cooled down in his dressing room. Entrance, lap dance, pants off, pole, strip to the bare minimum and then finish strong. Yixing nodded his head sweeping his hair from his forehead. Before much longer Wheein would be brushing and spraying making Yixing her beautiful canvas.

 

“You know, if you just let me put circle lenses in, you would be like a different person.”

 

“No, Wheein. I like my eyes the way they are.”

 

“Just once. Come on. Please?”

 

She pouted batting her lashes and Yixing realized why Hwasa had fallen for her. Wheein was adorable and got whatever she wanted. They were the exception to the ‘no fraternization rule’. Long been broken, Yixing found them nearly naked making out in one of the many costume closets. Being that Hwasa was the Madam and she literally made the rules, she decided to be lenient when dancers would date customers or coworkers. There were still boundaries but she turned a blind eye when people decided they wanted to date their clients or other dancers. Even Mr. Park, the owner, gave his blessing when he found out about Hwasa and Wheein.

 

“Fine. Only this once and only because my appointment said anything goes.”

 

Wheein pumped her fist and grabbed her bag. She had nearly a dozen different circle lenses still in their vials. Different colors and different sizes. She pulled out a pair of blue-gray lenses and Yixing sighed. He knew she was loving his new hair color too much and wanted to make him look more like an angel. Yixing had recently lightened his hair to a soft honey color and all Wheein could talk about was making him look more ethereal with colored circle lenses.

 

It took a bit of blinking but Yixing liked they way he looked with them. It wasn’t too different from wearing a costume and he smiled at Wheein in approval. She finished his hair and makeup only lining his eyes a bit and pushing his hair completely back. Even the most subtle things made Yixing appreciate what Wheein could do with a little time and a few brushes.

 

Before his performance Yixing was tasked with walking the floor. He saw a few regulars sitting around the club. Specifically, two of which he knew were there for Tao, a tattooed model named Baekhyun and his bare-skinned Chinese friend Junhui. Yixing smiled at them and made small talk before seeing his boss sitting down at the bar.

 

“You know, people are going to recognize you without a mask over your face.”

 

“Do you see anyone lining up to talk to me?”

 

“Well, to be fair, I’m lining up to talk to you.”

 

“Shut up. Don’t you have an event in like thirty minutes?”

 

“Sure do. Want to give me a good luck butt squeeze, Mr. Park?”

 

“You’re the only one that does that shit, Xing. Go get ready before I tell everyone you wear unicorn underwear on your days off.”

 

“The fuck, Yeol. That was one fucking time and they were a gag gift.”

 

Yixing huffed before laughing and slapping Chanyeol’s arm. They had developed a great friendship over the time he had worked for Chanyeol. Even if he was the boss, he was a great friend and confidant. He was the reason Yixing had his own dressing room.

 

He closed the door behind him and looked himself over before tossing the black jacket he was wearing and grabbing a sheer black glitter robe. It was floor length and made him feel like a wizard. Yixing would never tell anyone that ever again. Chanyeol called him Harry Potter for a week when he let it slip.

 

He unbuttoned a little bit of his white shirt to show off some skin. He removed his belt from the pleather pants he was wearing and tossed it in his bag. One less thing he would have to take care of when he stripped. He didn’t need to wear much else. He didn’t get turned on during lap dances so he didn’t need the extra shit other guys like Tao had to wear. But Tao was attracted to his regulars. Yixing had never really been attracted to anyone he danced for.

 

With about fifteen minutes left Yixing entered the private room prepping for his performance. He gave his playlist to Hwasa who let the DJ of the night know what to put on in the room. (DJ of the night was indeed the only DJ they ever really had which was Chanyeol. Perks of being owner, operator, carpenter, musical genius. Jack of all trades, Master to none.)

 

The chairs in the room were a dark blue-violet but the same crushed velvet material. He rearranged them so that three were in the front and three were in the back. He pushed them far enough so that he could comfortably swing himself around the pole and not hit anyone. Tao had done that on his first day with his long legs to an overly eager Junhui.

 

The light dimmed indicating to Yixing he had about ten minutes before his customers entered the room. He never really got nervous, but excited. He loved to dance. He loved to see the wonder and amazement in his customer's eyes. He incorporated many dance moves into his performances, not just sensual stripping of clothes. It was the reason many of his patrons left enormous tips after their private dances even after paying for the dance itself.

 

Yixing took his shoes off and wiggled his toes letting the cool air tickle them. He smiled before grabbing the pole and spinning a few time with one hand, his robe flowing behind him. Yixing closed his eyes and let the soft wind whip across his face. Soon, soon he could do this and teach people to dance. The thought fueled him to do his best.

 

Three men walked in and Yixing bowed to each one shaking their hand as they took seats. One of the two smallest introduced himself as Minseok. His smile was wide and gummy, and Yixing liked the shiny glaze that was already across his eyes, plus he smelled like coffee and vanilla. The tallest, most handsome one introduced himself as the birthday boy, Yifan. He was nervous and jittery. Yixing could tell by his sweating palms and trembling hands. The last person didn’t introduce himself or say much of anything. He sat in one of the back chairs adjusting his facemask and ballcap before crossing his arms. Yixing shrugged. Some people just didn’t like strip clubs but were forced to come. He looked like one of those people. But Yixing knew that he could warm people up with performances.

 

Yifan took the center chair and Minseok sat next to him excitedly shaking him and telling him ‘happy birthday’ several times. They ordered drinks from another dancer that took over the floor after Yixing. His name was Wonho and everyone loved him. He had a great personality but most loved that he was cute and sexy at the same time. Usually, he walked around the club with no shirt on sporting only ripped jeans and snapbacks.

 

Wonho came back with several drinks and shots and Yixing really loved the atmosphere Minseok and Yifan brought. They gave Yixing a shot and he took it wincing. It was rum and Yixing didn’t exactly like the sting. They had no policy on drinking so long as you didn’t dance completely sloshed. The small stranger sitting in the back didn’t order anything but water.

 

The music started and Yixing knew it was time to begin. He grabbed the arms of Yifan’s chair pulling him forward a bit. Yixing was strong and sometimes his customers underestimated that. He turned and started with the sheer robe, letting it fall off his shoulder and into Yifan’s lap. Minseok just chuckled sipping his drink and smiling. Yixing turned around and trailed a finger from Yifan’s chest to his belt and then picked up the robe tossing it into Minseok’s lap.

 

“Oh shit, Yifan, you are so in for it. He’s going to eat you alive.”

 

Minseok pushed his chair back a bit giving Yixing extra room. The silent addition to the party stood and pushed the other chair back facing Yifan. They were watching and Yixing felt a bit smug. Not even a few minutes in and they were both entranced.

 

Hwasa had already explained all of the rules to everyone so Yixing sat down full on Yifan’s lap rolling his hips and leaning back. Hearing Yifan hiss at the contact made Yixing a bit smug. He licked his lips and smirked biting his lip and swing his hips. Hands started wandering and Yixing let them sit loosely on his hips as he rolled his body. Minseok was all smiles and laughs while the stranger was just staring at him with a ravenous glare. It fueled Yixing’s drive.

 

Yixing stood and picked Yifan up bringing his hands to unbutton Yixing’s loose white shirt. He was a bright shade of pink as Minseok kept giggling and whispering to the masked person on the other side. Yixing’s shirt came off and then he slid out of his pants taking the pole.

 

This was his favorite part of the private dances. Pole dancing wasn’t just dirty dancing with as little on as possible. It was displays of strength and muscle. It was letting your client imagine flexibility and sensuality. Yixing turned himself in circles dropping and picking himself back up. He folded himself over, walked in the air, and even spun a few times without hands. When Yixing looked up his heart thumped in his chest.

 

Minseok was smiling and had a hand on Yifan’s shoulder. Yifan was nodding and thanking Minseok, finishing his drink. The silent masked person in the chair was still looking at Yixing with a devouring gaze. Like Yixing was a sheep and he was a starving wolf ready to pounce. Yixing trailed one hand from his chest still holding the pole. It reached the waistband of his shorts and Yixing tucked his thumb into them rolling his body. The stranger’s eyes never left Yixing glistening form.

 

Strong finish. Yixing spun one more time before sitting back in Yifan’s lap and running his hands behind him through Yifan’s hair. A hand came up and tucked some bills into his waistband and Yixing chuckled. He gave Yifan a sweet kiss on the cheek before standing and bowing to them. Minseok tossed him the robe and he put it on standing in front of them quietly.

 

Yifan was the first to stand. He opened his arms to Yixing and hugged him tight thanking him for a wonderful birthday present. Yixing was all smiles. Happy customers were his biggest payment. The money was nice, but people who genuinely enjoyed his dancing was the greatest form of wealth. Minseok stood next shaking Yixing’s hand and laughing. He was drunk and Yifan put his arm around his shoulders and led him out of the room.

 

The last person was, of course, the masked stranger. He stood pulling his wallet from his pants. He tucked a few bills into Yixing’s shorts and stared directly into Yixing’s eyes. They were somehow familiar but Yixing couldn’t place where he knew them. They stayed for a moment more before Yixing felt a warm palm across his face and a softening gaze. Usually, he didn’t mind affection after dances or even going a bit further with clients, but this was strangely intimate. Yixing could see the smile in the stranger’s eyes and then the tears that were forming in the corners. He wasn’t sure what emotions were dancing through either of them. He stared down in confusion before the strangers only words left him paralyzed on the stage.

 

_“I’m sorry.”_

 

A few tears fell and Yixing went to wipe them away but the other’s hand held Yixing’s tight. Between pursed lips and beating hearts, Yixing knew the stranger felt awful for something. What? - Yixing wasn’t sure. He took a deep breath letting Yixing’s hand go and turning to leave. Before Yixing could say or do anything else, he was gone.

 

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

After cleaning up the room and putting his clothes back on Yixing decided to take a trip to the Madam’s office to pick up whatever tip had or had not been left. He thought about asking to see the books. Hwasa wasn’t ever opposed to letting Yixing find out names of customers or have a discussion about clients that may need to be reminded of the rules. Yixing wanted to know the name of the crying stranger who apologized to him so sincerely.

 

“I think he used an alias, Xing. I’m sorry. The books only say one name. Suho.”

 

“He was crying, Hwasa. Full on tears flowing to his facemask. There was something about his eyes -”

 

“Xing. Holy Goddesses. Do you know how much money he left you as a tip?”

 

“No, that’s why I came to you. I wanted to see the books and get the money.”

 

“He left you a thousand dollars in tip.”

 

Yixing grabbed the yellow envelope counting almost three dozen times. It was true. Suho had left him one of the biggest tips he had ever received in five years. Yixing wondered what in the hell he did to afford dropping over a thousand dollars at the strip club. Glancing back down at the books, Yixing realized he was also the one to pay for the private room package, the drinks, and everything else which meant he put nearly two thousand dollars into Yifan’s birthday present.

 

“Wow. What in the hell does this guy do for a living? Kill people?”

 

“You know assassins don’t make as much money as you think, Xing.”

 

“Hwasa, that sounds like experience.”

 

“No comment.”

 

Hwasa gave Yixing a wink before going back to her manhwa and tea. She always worked hard but sometimes she just needed to read some girl on girl and relax. Yixing looked at the books one last time shaking his head. He wasn’t sure who Suho was or what he did professionally but he must be one rich fucker to drop that sort of cash. Yixing shrugged. He was that much closer to his goal and wasn’t going to complain.

 

With his evening and shift over, Yixing made his way back to his condo. The delivery people finally showed up and rearranged his furniture and thankfully Tao was there to oversee it all before his own shift. It made the place feel more like a home and Yixing smiled to himself toeing out of his shoes and letting the first step on the carpet tickle his toes. He hadn’t bought any slippers yet.

 

It was already after two in the morning but Yixing decided to have a cup of coffee and enjoy his new balcony. He could see nearly the whole city. Lights, sirens, crickets, and murmurs were a symphony to Yixing’s ears. He would never get used to how lovely the view was or how lucky he was to see it whenever he wanted now.

 

As he finished his coffee, Yixing remembered Suho and his peculiar gaze. He remembered the soft apology he whispered and how he left without a trace. The money was the most bizarre thing to Yixing. Suho was able to drop so much money without hesitation. He had to be doing something that made him a lot of money or he received some sort of inheritance. That made Yixing want to spit on the grass.

 

Rich kids. Yixing had his fill of one, in particular, many years ago. Kim Junmyeon. In high school, he was the most popular rich kid with the biggest attitude. In college, he was the biggest frat boy dickhead and Yixing tried to avoid him all four years. Their interactions were usually Junmyeon insulting Yixing, and Yixing going home and crying into his pillow.

 

_“Look at Yixing. He’s so weird. Who in the world wears such loose sweaters and tight pants?”_

 

_Yixing covered himself from the view of the other students. Nineteen-year-old Yixing was just figuring himself out and really liked to wear his favorite pink sweater with his light wash denim jeans. Junmyeon would always make fun of him and what he wore especially if it was like this._

 

_“You know what you look like Xingie? A girl.”_

 

_“I’m not a girl! You’re such an asshole Junmyeon.”_

 

_“You like boys like a girl so maybe you are one.”_

 

_Junmyeon’s hands reached for Yixing and he took off running. He ran as fast as he could until he reached his favorite park. He sat down far away from view on a swing long since lost and forgotten, rusted and broken. It was Yixing’s favorite spot to think. Junmyeon was a terrible person. He always made fun of Yixing’s clothes, his shoes, everything. When Yixing came out their last year of high school, it was just another log in the fire of Junmyeon’s insults._

 

_“I think your sweater looks nice.”_

 

_Yixing glanced up to see a smiling young boy with a similarly colored shirt and bright amber eyes. He introduced himself as Jongin. He said he liked Yixing sweater and his smile. In that moment, Yixing wouldn't know how important he would be later on in life._

 

Yixing cringed at the memories of Junmyeon. They had many heated exchanges that year, mostly Junmyeon making fun of Yixing for being gay and liking to wear whatever the hell he wanted. It wasn’t the worst year, but he struggled a lot. Jongin came and went in his life, but he was a good friend to Yixing nonetheless.

 

The cool night air made Yixing’s skin break out in goosebumps. It was time to get inside and go to bed. He set his mug in the sink and turned out all the lights, slipping out of his clothes and into bed. It wasn’t often that his dreams turned into nightmares. Not anymore. Terrible sweats and chills took over Yixing’s sleep as memories danced behind his eyelids.

 

_“You really like boys?”_

 

_“Yes, Junmyeon I like boys. Why do you ask like you don’t know? Everyone talks about it because you like to make fun of me.”_

 

_“Why do you like boys?”_

 

_“Why does it matter if it's a boy or a girl? Just leave me alone.”_

 

_Yixing rolled his eyes and started to walk away when Junmyeon grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the lockers, his face drawn into a smug grin. Yixing was weaker then. He couldn’t fend Junmyeon off. He tilted his head before laughing to himself._

 

_“You’re such a sissy boy. No wonder it’s so easy to pick on you. Cheap clothes, cheap apartment,” Junmyeon leaned in a bit closer to Yixing’s ear and he could feel the venom in his words, “You’re probably a cheap whore. I’ve seen you around Exodus. Are you stripping now and sleeping with sleazy men to pay for college?”_

 

_The gasp Yixing heard was his own as Junmyeon chuckled darkly into his ear. He was already tearing up being pressed hard into the cold lockers. Crying and limp, Yixing felt Junmyeon move and push him harder into the lock in the middle of his back. It felt as though it was breaking the skin as Yixing refused to move. Moving meant defeat and Yixing didn’t want to give Junmyeon that satisfaction._

 

_“What I do is none of your business Junmyeon.”_

 

_“So, you are stripping? Letting people throw money at you while you take your clothes off. Disgusting.”_

 

_Yixing’s knees got weak and if Junmyeon wasn’t holding him up, he would have fallen to the floor. It wasn’t long before he actually was, but not from his legs giving out._

 

_It was from Junmyeon punching him in the face and kicking him in the ribs before walking away smugly with his hands in his pockets._

 

The sound of yelping filled Yixing’s condo as he jolted up in bed. He wiped the sweat from his forehead before rubbing his chest. It had been a very long time since he had that dream. Years in fact. It had been the first time Junmyeon hit Yixing their freshman year of college. He hid the fact he was dancing well through the last bit of high school and into the summer before their first year. Half-way through the first semester, Junmyeon found out. It was the constant thorn Junmyeon used to stab into Yixing’s side.

 

After that, sleep did not come easily to Yixing. He tossed and turned whimpering quietly. He woke up several times wishing someone was next to him to calm him down. Someone with sincere eyes and warm hands, someone like the masked stranger in Exodus.


	2. Tuesday

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

Regular nights meant three stages of different songs and sets and rotating people on the main stage. Yixing noted the schedule had been changed when he got there. Instead of him on the main stage dancing to one of his favorite Tedy songs, it was Wonho dancing to ‘FLESH’. Yixing wasn’t upset so to speak, just concerned. When he got to Hwasa’s office, he understood immediately.

 

She handed him the books and he was scheduled for a private lap dance after the main stage and floor work. Yixing shook his head in disbelief. He had almost no time in between each slot. The doors opened at nine sharp and the main stage started at ten. He got fifteen minutes to take a break and another to change costumes to be on the floor by half passed. At eleven he was scheduled for a private lap dance with -

 

“Suho.”

 

“Are you serious? He was here yesterday and didn’t even participate in his friend’s party?”

 

“Well, he seemed very interested in getting you for another dance alone. He said anything goes, but he had a couple requests.”

 

“And that is?” Yixing quirked an eyebrow while Hwasa shrugged.

 

“Dim lights and touching.”

 

“That’s...not as bad as I thought it was going to be.”

 

Yixing set the book back down and shrugged. They were simple requests that he was more than willing to let slide. He had more odd requests than that. It was harmless and the fact it was anything goes meant Yixing could put on a comfortable costume and dance how he wanted.

 

The dressing room door was unlocked and Yixing flipped the lights seeing a box on his makeup table. He smiled to himself touching the bow and looking for a card or tag. It wasn't often that he received gifts, but sometimes he would receive things from different clients. The box was black with a red satin bow on the top of it. There was no tag on the outside.

  
Inside the box was a few layers of gold tissue paper. Finally inside was a small white card with gold filigree. On the card was a handwritten note and Yixing's heart was thumping in his chest. Whatever was in the box was probably impossibly expensive...

And from Suho.

_For an angel. Wear this tonight_

  
_\- Suho_

 

  
  
Yixing turned the card over and over several times before finally looking down and seeing the white fabric. It was impossibly soft and when Yixing pulled it out of the box his jaw hit the floor. The tag was small but obvious. _La Perla_. One of the most luxurious lingerie and nightwear brands Yixing knew. The short white robe was embellished with gold embroidery on a white tulle backing in the same colored silk.

    
  
Yixing was stunned and speechless. He knew this particular robe was well over a thousand dollars. Hwasa had a floor length one similar in red. Wheein paid almost two thousand for it when she bought it for Hwasa's birthday. There were no words Yixing could form. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve such a thing.

  
Looking at his racks, Yixing knew exactly what he wanted to wear for the evening. White pants of a similar fabric and the robe. Nothing else. He would visit Wheein for the circle lenses again and sweep his hair from his face. If Suho wanted an angel, Yixing was more than willing to give it to him.

  
  
Fully dressed and ready, Yixing stood excitedly behind the curtains with Wonho and Tao. They complimented his robe just like Wheein had. He peeked a few times trying to see if he recognized anyone in the crowd but only found Baekhyun and Junhui on his left sitting comfortably curled up on the couch. Tao was bouncing on his toes looking in their direction. He might have been a bit smitten with them since getting to know them better.

  
The music started and the lights dimmed as Yixing walked to his stage. He was buzzing with excitement. Even if he wasn't the main dancer the thrill overtook him as he gazed out into the crowd. The whole floor was packed and all of the seats were filled. By the bar were two familiar figures; Chanyeol and a masked Suho.

  
Their eyes met and never left each other's gaze the rest of the set. Yixing was still wearing the robe tossing himself up and over only using his hands during the dance. The pants he chose didn't really allow for much use of his legs so he opted to keep everyone entranced with his upper body strength. He opened the robe and watched as Suho bit down on his lip. There were a few whispered exchanges between him and Chanyeol but Yixing wasn't sure of their relationship. Most likely though, it was professional. If anything, he probably floated more money into Exodus through working relations.

  
The first song ended and went to the next which Yixing was thankful for. It was his Tedy song, 'I can't love you too deep'. He had a complete dance performance set for all three of them. He looked to Wonho who nodded and motioned to Tao. They synchronized and started dancing together spinning themselves and then dragging their pointed toes from the floor parallel with their bodies. Yixing turned putting one hand under the other and twisting his body and then spreading his legs. Their hands went from under to over and Yixing rolled his body putting his legs back together.

  
Daring to look away from his coworkers for just a moment, Yixing saw Suho's hungry eyes eating his body as he twisted around the pole. It fueled him like a raging storm. With new found confidence Yixing continued with the moves swinging his body and wrapping his middle around the pole and spinning a few times before using the smooth fabric of his pants to slide down the pole with no hands. At the floor, Yixing pointed his toes again spinning and dragging them holding his body. He faced toward Suho leaning back on the pole slowly rocking himself left and right and down until his knees were bent.

  
Suho looked like he was about to claw through the bar. His gaze was dark and his nails were digging into the wooden surface. Smugness mixed with his confidence as Yixing braced his hands around the pole kicking himself up and spreading his legs above him. He moved his body right and then left noting that Tao was definitely putting a show on for his regulars on the couch. Wonho was doing well, having money thrown at him from men, women, everyone all directions.

  
The song was close to ending and Yixing decided he was going to face more toward the bar and Suho. Slowly Yixing let his legs come down as he walked himself around until he was back on the floor. He was facing Suho and dared to stare into his eyes as he held onto the pole and dropped himself then lifted his ass up in the air. Suho bit down on his lip and smirked. Yeah, Yixing was being a bit suggestive. He winked and licked his lips as he climbed back up and then dropped down to the floor with no hands finishing the performance with a bang and a standing ovation.

  
Who cares if he wasn't on the main stage. The attention he wanted he got. A single man with a ferocious gaze and an unending appetite for lust.

 

The moment the next song came on Yixing tried his hardest not to laugh. It was _so_ Tao. 'Cockiness'. Of course. It was a more upbeat song that Tao loved to dance to in the dressing rooms when getting ready. It was the first time they played it in Exodus and Yixing saw how excited he got when the speakers started vibrating.

  
Yixing let the vibe overtake him as he swung himself in circles and danced around the pole. He was smiling and enjoying himself. This was why he loved his job. Whatever people said didn't matter. The buzzing chatter of the patrons, the thriving atmosphere, and the loud music was what kept Yixing at Exodus for five years and would keep him at Exodus even when he opened Elyxion.

  
Suho was no longer at the bar and Yixing figured he was preparing for the private show or talking with Chanyeol in his office. It was time to get ready for floor work anyways. Yixing picked up his robe and the money on the floor before bowing and retreating behind the curtain. Tao was still buzzing with excitement and Wonho was panting into a towel while speaking into it.

  
"That was one of the best sets we've ever performed. We should keep those songs for once a week and rotate the main stage."

  
Yixing nodded agreeing, "It was amazing! Tao that song was great. It really got the crowd pumped."

  
"I know!" Tao jumped up and down holding onto Wonho's shoulders, "You have floor work next right Xing?"

  
"Yeah, I have thirty minutes to get ready and then I work the floor until my private dance."

  
"Whoa! You got another private dance," Wonho winked and then slapped Yixing on the back wiggling his shoulders, "You're so lucky. Is it that same guy that was at the bar eye fucking you? Because if so, he looks rich as fuck. Did you see his Cartier earrings and watch? I mean he seems to be friends with Mr. Park so he's probably rolling in fucking money."

  
"He is rolling in money. He dropped like two thousand dollars on his friend's birthday including my tip then I found this in my dressing room before our set."

  
Yixing held up the La Perla robe for Wonho and Tao to see, and Tao's eyes came out of his skull, "Xing, that's a fucking thousand dollar robe."

  
"You don't have to tell me. He asked me to wear it tonight."

  
"You're about to have a sugar daddy, aren't you? Lucky shit. Most of us only dream of having a client that spoils us."

  
Tao whined and pouted dropping himself over Wonho. He just picked Tao up laughing and carrying him to their dressing room. Yixing just shook his head. Their friendship had grown over the past year as they shared a dressing room and a stage.

  
Yixing went to his own room wiping his face carefully and trying to keep his hair in place. When he looked in the mirror he had lost a circle lens. It was too late to go back out to the floor and find it so he opted to take the other out.

  
_[New Message from Xingie]_ _  
_ _Wheein, I lost a lens. Do you have more?_

 __  
_[New Message from Wheein]_ _  
_ _I have green, not blue._

 __  
_[New Message from Xingie]_ _  
_ _That's fine. I'm in my dressing room._

  
  
Wheein came in a moment later with a vial and helped Yixing put in the green lenses and adjust his makeup. His face wasn't melting away but his eyeliner had smudged just a bit. He toweled his arms and chest making sure he was dry before putting the robe back on. He left it open adjusting his pants to show off a bit of the white lace from his boxer shorts. If Suho was still out there he wanted to give a sneak peek of what he could look forward to.

  
  
Floor work usually just meant mingling with customers but there were so many people that Yixing found it difficult to push through the crowds. The bouncers were already removing people here and there and Chanyeol was helping them talking to some detectives at the door. Yixing paid them no nevermind. It wasn't unusual for them to show up in uniform and sometimes out for a little stress relief.

  
A safe place for Yixing was with Baekhyun and Junhui in the back corner of the club. They were curled up with Tao talking quietly. When he approached they smiled wide reaching for Yixing's hand. He curled into Baekhyun before listening to the end of Tao and Baekhyun's conversation. Junhui was nuzzled into Tao's neck quietly holding him.

  
"They want me to model with him. He's really hot and has nice lips."

  
"He sounds dreamy, Baekhyun."

  
"He's covered in tattoos too so it's a huge bonus. I think he has silver hair right now. He changes it a lot like I do. Maybe he'll become my modeling partner."

  
"Hell yeah Baek. That sounds amazing!"

  
Yixing looked around vaguely aware of them talking about him before he caught eyes. Suho was at the bar again drinking something and covering his face as soon as the straw left his lips. Yixing wondered what his full face looked like. Was it handsome? Was it scared? Did he have as nice of lips as Yixing imaged and would they taste like Heaven or Hell?

 

His attention was snapped back when Tao slid his warm hand across Yixing's bare chest, "You want to sit here all night or go talk to him?"

  
"I have a private dance with him later, maybe I'll talk then. I'm going to make another round of the floor."

  
Before he got far, he saw Chanyeol motioning for him to join a small crowd of gentlemen and ladies dressed very formal for a strip club. Yixing bowed introducing himself as 'Lay' and smiling. Chanyeol draped an arm around him and started talking to them.

  
"This is the one I'm going to hire for our party. He's incredibly talented and well-liked."

  
One woman sipped her drink and nodded her head in agreement, "He's very easy on the eyes Can Lie."

  
_Can Lie_. These were people involved in Chanyeol's _other_ _career_. Pornography. He bought the club as secondary revenue to his films. All Yixing knew was that he had the best agency backing him and a rich ass agent. Shijie International was a Chinese company to avoid intermingling Exodus in South Korea and Can Lie's films in China. He spent most of his time in the recent months building up Exodus's clientele.

  
"We're having a party soon, Lay. We would feel privileged if you would considering dancing for us."

  
Yixing took that in for a moment. Out of all the dancers, even Wonho, Chanyeol chose him to dance for what seemed like a very important, very formal business party. It was an opportunity Yixing couldn't pass up.

  
"I'd be honored, Can Lie."

  
Chanyeol smiled deepening his dimple and Yixing left a small kiss on it. Chanyeol hugged his tight leaning over and smiling into Yixing's shoulder.

  
"Thank you. You have no idea what you've done for me. I'll give you the biggest bonus for this."

  
"It's because I know you need me, ass."

  
"I'm still your boss, don't make me put you in those unicorn panties."

  
"Fuck you, Yeol."

 

They laughed for a bit before Yixing excused himself to prepare for his private dance. For the first time in a long time, he was nervous. The way Suho devoured him while he danced earlier made his heart pound. He asked for touching which Yixing couldn't deny thrilled him in ways he hadn't expected. He wondered for a moment if he should wear extra protection in case of arousal but opted not to.

  
The private room he walked into held a single chair with a single spotlight dimly shone down from the ceiling. There was a warm inviting scent that Yixing recognized from Wonho’s usual private dances; vanilla and sandalwood. It calmed Yixing enough to adjust his pants and robe so that everything about him looked sexy. He took a deep breath and swung around a few times to loosen his muscles when the door opened.

 

Upon closer inspection, Suho was in a black suit, black button down, black tie and his face was covered with a black face mask. It was the first time Yixing saw his eyes fully and his hair. It was silver and pushed back with neatly shaved sides. He was extremely handsome and very attractive. Yixing might have been imagining the dirty things that his hands could do to him in such a clean suit.

 

There were no words exchanged, only knowing glances. Suho unbuttoned his jacket and loosened his tie before sitting down in the chair and spreading his legs. Yixing didn’t care that they were nearly the same height. Suho’s legs looked long in black pleated slacks.

 

Wonho came in and took a drink order before winking to Yixing. He just shook his head while Wonho poured the drink. Straight whiskey, no ice. He left the glass on the table and excused himself for Yixing to begin but not before giving him finger gun and a fist pump.

 

Yixing spun a bit on the pole letting the robe flow behind him like he normally would any other private show except this time he cut it short to sit down in Suho’s lap. He tilted his head and watched as Yixing slid between his legs before turning around and grinding on his lap.

 

Because touching was allowed Yixing watched as Suho put his hands on his waist without hesitation. His hands were warm and the pads of his fingers tickled Yixing’s hips a bit before trailing up his abdomen. He paid special attention to each and every dip and groove. He pulled the robe back and Yixing suddenly felt flush. His fingers returned to bare skin and ran over Yixing’s nipples before it gathered the fabric of the robe and pulled it off. Yixing lifted up just a bit to remove it and sit back down.

 

“So gorgeous.”

 

Flush spread from Yixing’s cheeks all the way down his neck where Suho’s hands were still tickling gently. They fluttered down his arms and all the way back down to his hips pulling Yixing in whatever direction he swayed. He leaned back feeling the starched fabric of Suho’s suit against his bare back. Suho’s hands traveled a bit leaving electric shocks to the waistband of Yixing’s lace boxers. He hadn’t planned on taking his pants off but now he wanted to. The button popped as Suho’s fingers brushed back up against his chest and to his sensitive neck. Yixing felt strange. This was beginning to border on foreplay and not a lapdance.

 

And for some reason, he was absolutely okay with it.

 

Yixing stood carefully seductively pushing his pants to his ankles and kicking them to the side. When he looked down he regretting not preparing better. There he was, in the middle of a lap dance with one of the most wealthy customers they had, cock straining against the lace fabric of his undergarments. Before he could do anything about it he felt hands pulling him back down into the chair.

 

“It’s fine. I’m not offended, in fact, I find it honestly attractive that just this could make you aroused.”

 

“I’m usually not like this at all. You’re the first. It’s unprofessional, and I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, angel. I won’t touch.”

 

Eyes wide Yixing’s breath hitched in his throat as Suho’s hands stayed firm on his hips urging him to continue, so Yixing did. He rolled his hips and widened his legs unashamed that Suho’s gaze was eating him alive in the mirror. He kept his hands above Yixing’s waist and only touched his thigh once to pull his boxers down a bit after they rode up.

 

But without thick fabric separating them, Yixing realized he was attracted to the mystery of Suho. He wondered many things about him. He wasn’t wearing a ring but then lots of people refused to wear their wedding band when they went to the strip club. If he was a business partner of Chanyeol’s he was possibly off limits without some sort of non-disclosure. Who knew if he was even gay, but Yixing wanted him. _Bad_. His concentration was broken when a hand pushed a stray hair back and fingers grazed his cheek.

 

“You’re so pretty like this. Just for me.”

 

A breath ghosted across Yixing’s neck and he shivered. The mask was down but he didn’t dare look back. The only thing Yixing saw in the mirror was dark eyes and silver strands, the light dancing off of his hair making it appear like moonlight. He sipped half of his whiskey before trailing the glass down Yixing’s spine. His back arched and instead of hissing, he moaned quietly.

 

“So enthusiastic.”

 

There was no longer any movement. Yixing was sitting still as Suho put his glass back down on the table and returned his hands to Yixing’s hips. They sat like that for a moment as Yixing contemplated what he would do. This was bordering on inappropriate, but he didn’t mind. They were skirting on breaking rules but the thrill of it all excited Yixing in more ways than one.

 

But thoughts were broken and limbs were tangled as Suho wrapped himself around Yixing’s waist. He took a deep breath and Yixing realized the mask was back covering his face. Instinctively, Yixing tangled their fingers together and the comfort in the hands holding him made him feel warm and safe.

 

“We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

 

Saving his country must have been high on the list of things Yixing did in a past life to earn this. No customer had ever put a stop to a lap dance before because Yixing was uncomfortable. Usually, customers got too handsy and groped him to the point he had to stand and leave the room and let security escort the person out of Exodus. Suho held him tighter and he could feel the drumming of a heart through satin and silks.

 

“Yixing, do you want to stop?”

 

“I do.”

 

Yixing stood and so did Suho adjusting his slacks to hide the very visible erection he had pressed against his thigh. He picked up the robe and helped Yixing into it tying it around his waist. There were so many emotions swimming in both of their eyes.

 

Yixing was thankful, and appreciative that someone finally understood that boundaries were not meant to be broken and that walls were in place to keep things out. The only person allowed to bring them down was him with support or permission to break them down. Suho looked absolutely terrified. His hand trembled as he looked at the floor grabbing his glass to finish his drink.

 

Holding the glass in one hand, Suho took Yixing’s hand and ran his thumb across his knuckles hesitantly. It was like he expected Yixing to pull away. But Yixing was far from pulling away, instead, he wished to take Suho into his arms and ask him why his eyes looked lonely and his touch felt like withered roses. But Yixing stood still as Suho walked toward the door silently.

 

In the dark room without much light Yixing wasn’t sure he saw what he did, who he did. Suho pulled the mask down just enough to sip the last of his whiskey and set the glass down. His profile was older but very familiar. Anger and then disgust rose from Yixing’s feet to his ears but he couldn’t act on it. Who knew if they were actually the same person. They could just look similar. There was no reason to jump the gun if Suho was not indeed Kim Junmyeon.

 

The same thing as before happened again when Suho reached for the doorknob. He hesitated before looking back at Yixing, face partially covered with tear filled eyes and furrowed brows. The same two words, the same sinking feeling. The cold anger washed away when he said them and Yixing wanted to know more. Why was he sorry? Why did he look so crushed when he said it? What did he do that made him look like broken glass and overgrown vines choking the life from everything surrounding it?

 

_“I’m sorry.”_

 

“Wait.”

 

Before Suho could leave Yixing padded swiftly across the room taking him into a back hug. He held on tightly feeling Suho’s body shake violently with sobs. He felt warm hands on him but this time they weren’t trembling, they were desperate. Yixing felt how lonely Suho actually was and how his body molded so well to his own. Suho’s fist hit the door in anger but Yixing wasn’t afraid. There were tiny scars across his knuckles and Yixing lifted his hand to trace each one before burying his face in between Suho’s shoulders.

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m not ready to tell you yet, just know that for everything, I’m sorry and I’ll never, ever make up for it all in this lifetime.”

 

There was a crack in his voice and his fist clenching tighter but Yixing didn’t budge. He stayed on Suho’s shoulders wondering if it really was Junmyeon and if this was his way of apologizing. But as far as he knew Junmyeon had transferred colleges in the beginning of their senior year and they hadn’t seen each other since. There was a rumor that he was taking over his parents' company but it was just that, a rumor. No one really knew what his parents did or why they had so much money. Everyone just assumed they were old money passed from generation to generation.

 

The fist on the wall fell and before Yixing could do anything else Suho pulled from his embrace and nearly ran out of the door down the hall toward the Madam’s office nearly knocking over Tao. He looked at Yixing sympathetically before taking his hand. He hadn’t realized how emotional he was getting.

 

“He just - Tao, I need your help.”

 

They left the private room and walked down to Tao’s dressing room closing the door behind them. Yixing paced back and forth before finally huffing and looking at a confused Tao. He crossed his arms before finally dropping himself in a chair defeated.

 

“I need to figure out who Suho is.”

 

“Well, I figured that would probably be what you would say. Bossman wants to talk to you later about your behavior during that private dance. He doesn’t seem upset, just concerned.”

 

“Fuck. Just what I need.”

 

“And if you want to figure out who Suho is, you need to do what I do when I want something.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

Tao licked his lips and plopped down on the arm of the chair sliding himself into Yixing’s lap. He smirked before leaning into Yixing’s shoulder, “You stop taking tips in the form of money, and instead start asking for secrets. You butter up these executives and CEOs and you start digging into the undisclosed instead of their wallets.”

 

 _Secrets_. There was a devious, cat-like grin on Tao’s face and Yixing realized, he was right. If he really wanted to find out who Suho was he needed to start thinking with his head and not his heart. He wasn’t sure if Junmyeon and Suho were the same people, hell he could just have a doppelganger. He couldn't deny that if it really was Junmyeon trying so hard, his efforts weren’t going completely unnoticed.

 

But prettily wrapped gifts and big tips weren’t going to win Yixing’s heart. Sincerity would and every time Yixing closed his eyes all he saw were the crushed, shameful gazes that Suho gave him every time he left.

  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

Meetings with Mr. Park usually intimidated most dancers. His large stature and confident gaze usually made the younger dancers crumble into their chairs. For Yixing, it was sitting down with a friend and asking _what the fuck was going on_.

 

“Do you realize what even happened in there?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head and picked up a remote from his desk pressing a few buttons before a small television came on with a black and white display. The security footage was usually archived for at least a year and Chanyeol had pulled the tape early. As Yixing sat watching, he saw himself dancing in Suho’s lap nearly naked and unashamed.

 

The footage paused and Chanyeol looked over with a smile on his face, “You don’t do that for anyone, not even me Xing. Do you know who that person is?”

 

“All I know is his name is Suho and he drops fat stacks on me.”

 

“Well, he’s probably one of the richest people I know. Let’s just say he’s very invested into Exodus and me, so take care of him. But that isn’t exactly my concern -”

 

Chanyeol pressed play on the tape and Yixing watched hands wandering and sweet praises until the whispers stabbed him in the chest. He was very well aware that Suho was using an alias, but how in the world did he know what Yixing’s name was?

 

_“Yixing, do you want to stop?”_

 

This time Chanyeol’s stern face was deep with concern. No dancer was ever allowed to tell clients their real name unless they were involved romantically or sexually. There were strict rules that when you are in the club you go by your stage name and that alone. If you wanted someone to call you by your real name, the Madam had to sign off on it and there was paperwork involved. And you _never_ got called by it while on the floor.

 

“You know the rules. How the fuck does he know your real name?”

 

“I-I don’t know. I don’t know who he is or...Chanyeol you have to believe me. I don’t know anything other than what you’ve said and that his name is Suho.”

 

“Still. Rules are rules, Xing. You know the consequences of breaking rules.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Park.”

 

Yixing sat defeated in the chair, leg slung over the arm and face in one hand. Breaking rules and getting caught meant less dancing. The one thing that Yixing loved and was paid to do at Exodus. Instead of having dances on the main stage between floor hours, he would have to trade those slots with either Wonho or Tao and stay on the floor. That was usually three hours of floor work, which for Yixing was tiring. People sometimes exhausted him. He dropped his shoulders and laid his head back waiting for any other scoldings.

 

“Yixing, just one week. That’s all. I won’t make you take the floor for the entire month like Tao.”

 

“He deserved that though for lots of reasons.”

 

“He’s young. He’ll get used to it. He didn’t exactly mean to kick Junhui. But rules are rules, and safety is a must. He knew that.”

 

A comfortable silence overtook them room and Chanyeol went back to his paperwork as Yixing just sat in the chair. There were many nights this happened. Working for Chanyeol for this long, Yixing had grown accustomed to their friendship. If he just needed to get away from the floor for a bit, he would sit in Chanyeol’s office and listen to the silence of the room and the tapping of keys on Chanyeol’s keyboard. Many time Yixing unknowingly dozed off for a bit until Chanyeol shook him from his nap.

 

_“How can you afford that bracelet, huh Xing?”_

 

_Yixing tensed under the strong gaze of Junmyeon and fists balled into his shirt. It had been a few years of him working at Exodus. For Christmas Chanyeol had bought all the dancers white gold and ceramic Trinity de Cartier bracelets. They weren’t as expensive as everyone thought but Chanyeol wanted everyone to have something that tied them together like a family._

 

_With a solid income, Yixing was able to pay for his tuition and buy new clothes. He was dressed much nicer than before and wore his bracelet every day. Junmyeon took notice and started saying insulting things, but Yixing ignored them. It didn’t work in his favor when Junmyeon pinned him to the concrete wall of the courtyard out of sight of everyone._

 

_“Are you fucking all of these people that you dance for? Do you have some weird sugar daddy fetish?”_

 

_“Shut the fuck up, Junmyeon. It was a fucking gift from a friend.”_

 

_“What kind of friend drops that kind of money on Cartier?”_

 

_“A friend that doesn’t judge me for what I do.”_

 

 

_Yixing smirked and pushed back. It was the first time he gathered all of his confidence and shoved Junmyeon off of him. There wasn’t enough distance between them when Junmyeon gathered Yixing’s collar into his hands again and pushed him back against the wall._

 

_“Feisty, aren’t we? What kind of friend bought you that bracelet that knows you take your clothes off for money?”_

 

_“The kind that’s the same age as us but owns more than both of us combined. Now, let me go.”_

 

_Junmyeon furrowed his brows and shoved Yixing one more time making his head hit the concrete wall. He winced in pain as Junmyeon took a step back and grimaced with disgust. He walked away without another word and Yixing took it as a small victory._

 

“Xing, hey. Xingie.”

 

Blinking from sleep Yixing opened his eyes to a softly smiling Chanyeol leaning over him brushing his hair from his forehead. He fell asleep in Chanyeol’s office. He ached from the position in the chair but still moved to get up.

 

“You fell asleep and you were dreaming. Well, it was more like a nightmare it seems.”

 

Yixing rubbed his eyes and looked around the office to see half the lights were off, “Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I’ll head home.”

 

As Yixing left Exodus walking in the cool night air he wondered what he would do working the floor for a week, then he remembered what Tao said. _Secrets_. On a regular night the club was packed full of different types of people, but with Chanyeol’s connections, it was mostly the upper class. Exodus was a place for all-comers but it had developed a reputation for entertaining the wealthy.

 

A plan formed in Yixing’s head as he toed his shoes off and undressed for bed. He would see Wheein to color his hair and start working the floor in darker clothes. Surely, everyone would take notice of an angel become darker. It was high time for Yixing to remind people that even Lucifer was once in the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs mentioned in the main stage portion of the evening:  
> Miguel - FLESH [Wonho]  
> Tedy - I Can't Love you Too Deep [Yixing]  
> Rihanna - Cockiness (Love it) [Tao]


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers multiple days. They have been marked accordingly.

 

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

Wheein was more than happy to change the color of Yixing’s hair. In fact, she was hoping that he would come to her. Yixing just laughed to himself as she buzzed around the empty club gathering all of her supplies. He sat patiently letting her smooth the dark colour through his hair. The light strands instantly turning black.

 

After some time, Wheein rinsed the dye from his hair and he felt a sense of smugness. He looked _really_ good with dark hair. So far, the only person who knew was Wheein. She said she would keep it secret from everyone until after makeup that evening. She had ideas and Yixing agreed to once again, always be her canvas. The only exception was no more lenses.

 

Trying to hide away from everyone proved to be very difficult. Yixing hid away in his dressing room for the evening only letting Wheein and the Madam come in. Hwasa loved Yixing’s hair and couldn’t keep her hands out of it. She left in a hurry but came back as fast as she left with something in her hands.

 

“This would be perfect, Xingie. Wear it.”

 

“Hwasa -”

 

“No, you need armor if you want to fight Heaven and Hell, your head and your heart.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Inside of the bag was a long gown that Yixing knew was apart of the La Perla collections. It was a black silk georgette nightdress with lurex embroidery. There were two long slits up the skirt’s length showing off nearly the whole leg of each side. The sheer fabric was accented by a nude see-through panel in the middle of the chest. Yixing thought it would show off his pecs and upper abdomen nicely. Long ruffles accented the back with a small crisscrossed string in the middle of an open back.

 

Another piece of the costume caught Yixing’s eyes and when he pulled it out he smiled inwardly. A short feathered bolero with long, thick silk ribbons. He imagined how he would look and immediately wanted to get ready for the evening. He imagined golden cheeks and dark eyes with soft fabrics and devilish grins. Perfect for someone who wanted to be cunning and sly.

 

“Gold. I want you to make my makeup gold.”

 

Wheein smirked before pulling out the only palette she brought with her. Inside were six different pans of gold compressed powder. The only other thing she had with her was gold liquid eyeliner and the usual contouring items. Hwasa excused herself to get back to her office but not before giving Wheein a sweet peck on the cheek wishing them good luck.

 

“Okay, so. You’re going to want to start your conquest at the bottom of the totem pole. You need to find a man named Park Jeong-Su, known around here as Leeteuk.”

 

“What does he do?”

 

“Mostly, he’s a photographer. He knows Baekhyun. But he’s where you want to start. He knows the who's who of the industry. If you want to find your next chess piece, you go through the pawn first.”

 

Yixing nodded as Wheein applied several layers of gold to his cheeks and eyes. She contoured his cheekbones high and lined his eyes carefully. He slipped out of the button down and into the gown with Wheein’s help. Yixing shimmied into a pair of black satin boyshorts since he had no private dances that evening. He shrugged the bolero over his shoulders and stared at himself wide-eyed in the mirror. Wheein adjusted a few things before leaning over and smirking into the mirror.

 

“My little deceiver. Go and wreak havoc.”

 

 

With the club already fully packed, Yixing knew he was going to be making an extravagant entrance. He was on the main stage thanks to Hwasa and her powers as the Madam. He snuck himself into the staging area and prepared himself alone. He was still trying to avoid everyone so that his appearance came as a surprise.

 

And boy was everyone surprised. The curtain rose and Yixing walked out head held high, a devious grin spread across his face. The music started as soft piano and he instantly knew that Wheein may have had something to do with the choice. He would scold her later for choosing ‘Crazy in Love’. He wasn’t in love just yet, desire might have been a better word. Yixing desired to hear more, see more, know more.

 

He rolled his head back as he gripped the pole and spun himself in a complete circle watching as the crowd had all of their wide eyes on him. Back facing the audience Yixing twisted his hips and spread his legs wide, fabric falling around them as he reached the floor and picked himself back up. Even Wonho and Tao were a little distracted by the little devil on stage.

 

Yixing climbed the pole and rolled his body while spinning slowly. Then he spread his legs and threw them up and around to wrap around and let go with his hands. He leaned back enjoying the flips in his stomach before dropping halfway down and quickly turning and grabbing the pole again. He continued his rotations with one leg until he reached the floor. Leaning back and gripping with one hand, Yixing pushed his knees forward running his other hand down the sheer panel and gazing into the crowd. That’s when his eyes met who he was looking for.

 

Legs spread and grin just as mischievous, Suho was in the singular black chair in the entire club. He was casually sipping his whiskey, no ice. There were people chatting with him but he paid them no nevermind as he hungrily gazed at Yixing and Yixing only. He licked his lips and bit down as Yixing pushed his knees forward one final time, his hand reaching just at the hem of his shorts.

 

Sliding across the floor, Yixing pulled himself up and lifted his legs. He made one more rotation around and then set himself back down. He could feel the fire of Suho’s gaze between his shoulder blades. He dropped down once more before lifting his ass and wiggling playfully.

 

The crowd went insane, much wilder than their last big performance. Wonho was nodding with a pleased look on his face and Tao was smirking looking between Yixing and Suho at the back of the club. They made their exit before he was scooped up by Wonho.

 

“Xing, you fucking worked that shit tonight. What the hell? Had I known all it took was some hair dye and covering you in gold, I would have done it ages ago.”

 

“Put me down! I’m taking Tao’s advice.”

 

They exchanged some knowing glances before Chanyeol joined them and looked Yixing up and down. Tao excused himself to prepare for his stage and Wonho gave Yixing a pat on the back before leaving himself.

 

“Mr. Park.”

 

“Lay.”

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“I love it.”

 

Chanyeol ran his fingers across Yixing’s cheek and there was a smile tugging at his lips. They would never admit it but Yixing was Chanyeol’s favorite. Five years and a lot of ups and down strengthened their bond. They walked arm in arm to the Madam’s empty office taking a seat on the couch.

 

“He left for the night but he wanted you to have this.”

 

Chanyeol pulled a deep navy blue box from his jacket pocket and handed it to Yixing. It was small but looked really expensive, then Yixing noticed the silver stamped ‘HW’ on the top of the box and his eyes grew wide.

 

“What the hell does he do to afford to buy me La Perla and Harry Winston?”

 

“Work his ass off. Just do me a favor yeah Xing?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Accept these gifts with a gracious heart. He’s a good person. He’s not the same person he was when we were younger. I know about your little quest. When the time is right, and you’re ready, you’ll have to go through me.”

 

Yixing carefully opened the box to a pair of HW logo white gold earrings he knew cost more than his monthly rent and groceries combined. They were breathtaking and Yixing couldn’t believe that Suho would and could just buy things like this every day. He pursed his lips and remember the face in the dark and wondered how far he was willing to go to find out if Suho was Junmyeon and how he would feel once he found out.

 

“You have floor work to prepare for.”

 

Yixing stood and got a playfully smack on the ass before walking to his dressing room dazed still staring at the little blue box. Gifts were one thing but being showered in high-end everything was new to Yixing. He worked hard to get where he was with his condo and his few designer brand suits. But La Perla lingerie, Harry Winston earrings, and Gods knew what else really stunned Yixing.

 

He barely noticed when Wheein touched up his makeup and ruffled the feathers on his shoulders, or that Wonho came in and brought him a snack and water. He was still deep in thought. But his stomach rumbled and he chuckled looking around the room to see he was alone.

 

As he finished up his break and his snack, Yixing thought about what Chanyeol had said. He must be protective of Suho. If Chanyeol trusted him, Yixing thought maybe he could too with time. But it would take much longer if he was Junmyeon. No matter how many things he bought, it wouldn’t replace the wounds Yixing had from his constant insults and humiliation.

 

Walking the floor made Yixing’s confidence rocket through the roof and into the stars. Everyone was enamored with his new look. He received so many compliments and side glances from men, women, everyone. Tao was on the stage, but even he couldn’t keep the gazes of everyone in the room.

 

There were many people Yixing knew were regulars but he was on a mission to find Leeteuk. He could be spotted from a mile away. Soft pink hair, tanned skin, and a pair of beautiful eyes. Yixing found him sitting next to some of Chanyeol’s Chinese associates and Baekhyun.

 

He bowed before greeting everyone and sliding in next to Leeteuk on the other side of the couch, “Are you all enjoying yourselves?”

 

Yixing batted his lashes at Leeteuk who smirked and leaned into his shoulder, “Better now that you’re here. How are you tonight, Lay?”

 

“Amazing.”

 

Effortless. Hwasa was right. All he had to do was flirt a little and he would be eating out of Yixing’s palm. They ordered drinks and Yixing sat and talked with them for a while before Baekhyun left to get a private dance from Tao and most of the associates took their leave for the night. It left Yixing on the couch sitting next to Leeteuk.

 

“Do you have any plans for the evening, Lay?”

 

“I just have floor work tonight.”

 

“Oo must have broken some rules.”

 

“Well, I might have.”

 

“Are you a bad boy, Lay?”

 

“Want to find out?”

 

Yixing licked his lips and bit down seductively. It was _really_ too easy. Leeteuk stood and held his hand out to Yixing before helping him up and wrapping his hand around his arm.

 

“After you.”

 

Yixing walked confidently across Exodus toward the private dance rooms. He ushered Leeteuk to the Madam for paperwork and payment and left to set up the room. He pushed all but one chair to the wall and made sure the rest of the area was clean. The lights were already dim and Yixing knew exactly what music was going to play. It wasn’t Suho in the chair, but he needed to give his all.

 

Leeteuk returned and sat in the chair while Yixing started swinging himself around the pole. He closed his eyes and let the music take over swaying back and forth removing the bolero. Yixing tossed his hips back and forth, left then right. Slow, slow. Quick, quick, quick, slow.

 

 _Oh sometimes the truth_ _  
_ _Oh hurts more than lies_ _  
_ _Oh we’re scared of getting hurt_  
_We turn away from the truth_

 

Easing into Leeteuk’s lap Yixing began to dance and concentrate on the performance instead of the circumstances. He needed this to keep going. One pawn down in the game meant another right after in order to win. But a king cannot move to a square that is under attack by his opponent.

 

There were a few whispers that broke Yixing from his thoughts but not his task. Leeteuk had ordered a drink and Wonho had brought it quickly. He took a few sips before smiling in the mirror. Yixing just closed his eyes again and started to slip out of the gown with Leeteuk’s help.

 

With the gown on the floor pooled around his ankles, Yixing dropped himself and then shook his ass in Leeteuk’s face. He laughed before biting down on his lip. Everything was working. He lifted his hand and his gaze in question and Yixing nodded holding his knees. He felt a playful smack and a grope but nothing inappropriate.

 

The soft music was nearly over and so was the performance. Yixing knew he needed to act quickly but he wasn’t sure how to approach the subject. But Leeteuk was intuitive and beat him to the punch.

 

“How should I reward you for such a wonderful performance, Lay?”

 

_Bingo._

 

“Names. I’m looking for names,” Yixing turned and draped his arms around his shoulders smiling sweetly, “One name that gets me closer to Suho.”

 

The look in Leeteuk’s eyes terrified Yixing. He struck nerves with knives but he wasn’t going to get up until he had a name, any name. Leeteuk breathed deep before nodding to himself and leaning into Yixing’s neck. It heightened his senses and made his breath hitch in his throat.

 

“Minho. Choi Minho. He’s who you want to go to. He’ll know more than what I can give you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Be careful. Suho is a powerful man. He may have inherited his wealth but he clawed his way to the top of the food chain.”

 

The words really meant nothing to Yixing because he wasn’t afraid of Suho. He only wanted to know who he was and why he kept apologizing as he left. Yixing parted ways with Leeteuk and walked to the Madam’s office. He received a small tip even though he said it was fine not to leave one. Inside the envelope was a small card with Leeteuk’s information on it.

 

Yixing’s next move was to find out who Minho was. He still had time to walk the floor and make small talk with people who would probably know but it was Junhui and Baekhyun who told him what he wanted to know. Minho was one of the top agents at Shijie International, Chanyeol’s Chinese pornography company. He wasn’t their most profitable agent, but he was one of Suho’s trusted best friends.

 

One step at a time Yixing was going to make his way to Suho. He would carefully walk through the battlefield head held high as he figured out what he wanted to know. There wasn’t much else that the two could tell him before they were leaving with Tao, one in each arm. The last thing that Baekhyun said was that Minho usually came on Friday nights.

  
The night ended with more money than usual for a Wednesday night but Yixing wasn’t too excited to have to wait almost another two days before getting his hands on Minho. He found out that the young man was handsome and had connections, which was why he was an agent under Suho. That was surprising when it was mentioned briefly he was _under_ Suho. As if Suho controlled something. Yixing wondered if Leeteuk’s comment was about him being an executive or maybe even owner of Shijie. It was too much for one night and Yixing felt too tired to think anymore.

 

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

**November 10th - Friday**

* * *

_You are cordially invited to the Shijie International Annual Masquerade Ball_

_When: November 27th at 7 in the evening_

_Where: The Timber House - Park Hyatt - Seoul_

_Please R.S.V.P_

_The Timber House has graciously agreed to accommodate our party. This is an exclusive event. The Timber House has 100 seats available. The establishment will be modifying the interior and tables to set-up for festivities for the evening. Please, remember this is a formal masquerade ball and dress accordingly._

* * *

 

 

The elaborate invitation was set on Yixing’s makeup counter in his dressing room on Friday when he went into work. Dressed down in jeans and a t-shirt, Yixing kicked back in his chair looking it over smiling. Even though he was for sure dancing for the event it was nice to be formally invited.

 

Yixing felt hands on his shoulders and a tight squeeze massaging and kneading. Tao slipped into his dressing room before he could lock the door to get ready. Yixing relaxed letting Tao work on his shoulders letting out little moans and squeaks of approval.

 

“Swanky party invitation. Mr. Park’s favoritism is showing.”

 

“Ha. Don’t be fooled by the fancy invite. I’m working.”

 

“You’re dancing?”

 

“Yeah, Wheein is already trying to find me a costume and offered to come with me to do hair and makeup.”

 

“You should wear red.”

 

“I plan on it.”

 

They exchanged identical smirks before Tao kissed the back of Yixing’s head and left. Yixing knew he needed to get ready for Minho. He had already talked with the bouncers to put him in a certain area so that Yixing could easily find him. If he was as easy as Leeteuk, it wouldn’t take long before they were alone. But this wasn’t a painless battle. As soon as Minho was ushered into a chair Suho was seated right next to him.

 

Yixing had to keep his head in the game. He quickly made his way back to his dressing room and changed into a simple black slip. It was black leavers lace and silk georgette slip from his favorite brand and he only wore some black boxer briefs underneath. Chanyeol always called them ‘manties’ and Yixing usually slapped him in the arm.

 

It didn’t matter where Suho was, Yixing needed to do this. He wasn’t going to give himself up, and Yixing wasn’t going to stop until he found out who Suho was, what he did, and why he kept giving Yixing offerings of remorse and material things. Eyes on the prize Yixing took the floor with determination after the main stage.

 

He wasn’t sure what he was going to get into sitting next to Minho and flirting mercilessly in front of Suho, but it was fiery gazes and a snarl when they laughed too loud. Minho was very attractive, but he wasn’t Suho. Minho was tall, dark, and handsome but he didn’t have warm hands and he didn’t smell like home. When Yixing finally got Minho to agree to a lap dance it was between quiet whispers and sips of Patron on the rocks.

 

Minho walked across the club toward the Madam’s office and Yixing rose to meet him when he was pulled by the wrist to a dark corner. He knew who was being so possessive of him. The fingers that curled around his arm were very familiar. They held a lot of hostility and Yixing expected nothing less.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, Lay?”

 

“I’m doing my job, Suho. What are _you_ doing?”

 

“Why are you dancing for Minho?”

 

“Is there a reason I can’t dance for Minho?”

 

The hand on his arm fell and moved to his hip pulling him a little closer. In the darkness, Yixing could only see faint lines and fuzzy obscurities, but he knew the mask was down. He felt Suho’s cheek on his as the embrace grew tighter and warmer. Something in Yixing stirred as hands wrapped around and held him just a little longer.

 

“Please, whatever you’re doing, stop. I know about Leeteuk and now Minho. I don’t know what you think you’ll find but you should stop.”

 

“Why? Is there some sort of secret you don’t want to be uncovered?”

 

“Just, please. Yixing, stop.”

 

Fire and brimstone burned inside of Yixing. Suho continued to use his real name even though he wasn’t sure why he knew it. He ripped himself from Suho’s embraced and grimaced. He was furious. He turned to walk away but was pulled back to the corner. Yixing pulled his arm from Suho’s grasp and stood still.

 

“You don’t own me.”

 

Before Yixing was swayed by helpless eyes and comforting hands, he stormed off with as much frustration and fearlessness as he could. But as soon as he reached the Madam’s office, he deflated and nearly burst into tears. Everything in him said not to go into that room with Minho, not because Suho was angry, but because he didn’t want to disappoint himself or Suho. or Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol had asked Yixing to accept the gifts graciously and here he was biting the hand that fed him.

 

 _Even though I know it’s dangerous_ _  
_ _So bitter_ _  
_ _I have no confidence I can handle it_ _  
_ _Even if it’s a lie_ _  
_ _If I can have you by my side_  
_By doing this_

 

He sniffled and walked back to the private room and found Minho waiting patiently. He tried his best, he really did. He went through each motion but that was all it was, going through the motions. It wasn’t long before Minho noticed. Yixing wasn’t even out of his clothes before tears were falling and Minho was just holding him in the chair.

 

“Shh. It’s okay, Lay. Whatever it is, it’s okay.”

 

“It’s not. It’s really not. He’s so angry with me.”

 

“I can tell you why or I can tell you something else you want to know.”

 

“Tell me whichever, it won’t change how either of us feels. He’s upset with me and I’m upset with myself.”

 

Minho hummed then held Yixing just a bit closer. He pulled a tissue from his pocket and wiped Yixing’s cheeks carefully. For a guy who had a lot to lose, Minho was thoughtful. He smiled warmly before holding one of Yixing’s hands and whispering something in his ear that stayed with him the rest of the night and would for many nights to come. Words that somehow Yixing knew could have been true, and probably were true. He knew that diving into deep oceans for dark secrets meant he might find things he was terrified of and he was right.

 

_“He’s in love with you.”_

 

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

**Saturday**

Saturday morning when Yixing woke up he had several missed calls, text messages, and voicemails. All escalating in frustration and sound, and all from Chanyeol. Yixing knew he fucked up and not just the dance with Minho. That was excusable. What wasn’t negotiable was the punishment he would receive for upsetting Suho.

 

Reluctantly, Yixing got up from the bed and stood in the mirror. He looked like a train wreck and felt just as such. The shower only cleansed his body and not his mind. He knew as soon as he stepped into Chanyeol’s office, he would most likely face the wrath of his temper. It wasn’t often that Chanyeol got angry, in fact, he was mostly a soft-hearted boss, but when he got angry it was bad. Yixing knew that upsetting Suho was a terrible idea. No, Suho did not own him but Chanyeol owned the club and for some reason, Yixing thought Suho probably had something to do with that.

 

A single text came through and Yixing knew he needed to go ahead and leave for Exodus before he got shitcanned. Stepping into the club proved to be the most difficult thing. Even though barely any lights were on, Yixing could feel the tension as he walked across the club. There were strong gazes concentrating on the middle of his back as he stepped toward Hwasa’s office.

 

“You know he’s pissed right?”

 

“I know, I know. Do I at least still have a job?”

 

“Of course, Xingie, but you aren’t going to like the punishment.”

 

 _No more main stages._ Yixing’s jaw hit the floor as soon as Chanyeol yelled it across the desk. No more main stages until after the Masquerade Ball. The only thing Yixing could do was floor work and private dances on the weekend. He would be taken off the dance schedule during the week and could only be requested from Friday to Sunday. But that wasn’t the worst part of it all.

 

“You’re being replaced until after the ball and a long ass discussion with Suho.”

 

“What? Chanyeol, you can’t be serious. He isn’t -”

 

“He puts money into this place, Yixing! A lot of money. How in the fuck do you think I was able to keep this place open?”

 

“You always said it was -”

 

“Suho was the reason we didn’t go under. When I said he was invested I meant it. I almost lost this place but Suho saved me and Exodus. He is the real owner of this place but he asked me to be the face so while you’ve always known me as your boss, Suho actually owns the club with me.”

 

Yixing’s head fell into his hands as he felt shame wash over him. Not only had he pissed off Chanyeol, but he had upset Suho to the point he was being taken off the stage rotation. A new dancer would be hired and Yixing would just be a floor worker. What upset him the most was not being able to do what he loved, what his passion was. He wanted to dance and that was being ripped away from him.

 

“Who is taking my place?”

 

“I don’t know. Suho said he would be choosing someone. He has someone in mind I’m guessing and they’ll probably start immediately.”

 

They did start immediately.

 

The new dancer was impressive although Yixing yearned to be in his place. The young guy that Suho had chosen to replace Yixing was taller than him, milky white skin, and all limbs like Chanyeol. He moved like Wonho and was toned like Tao. He danced like sin and Yixing wondered if that was what he looked like spinning in circles wearing nothing but silk and lace. He practiced just as long as Yixing usually did and still had some left in him for the main stage.

 

Yixing got dressed for floor work in his dressing room with the help of Wheein and a strong glass of Shui Jing Fang. He opted for a black-on-black outfit that showed of his chest, no lingerie. Yixing wasn’t in the mood to be sexy. Instead, he was in the mood to lay in his bed for the next two weeks until he could dance again.

 

“Wheein, what’s his name?”

 

“Shi Xun.”

 

“He’s Chinese?”

 

“No, that’s his stage name, his real name is Sehun.”

 

As Wheein finished Yixing’s makeup he swallowed his pride and headed to the floor. It was agony to watch his two best friends perform with a stranger. Sehun was a magnificent dancer but Yixing was envious that he was dancing to all of the trio’s songs.

 

Exodus was packed as per a usual Saturday night. What wasn’t there, that Yixing yearned for, was Suho. He looked everywhere and waited almost all night, but he never showed. Yixing should have known better. With the knowledge Minho gave him, it wasn’t any wonder why he wasn’t at the club. A man in love wasn’t going to come back to see the person he longed for when they had done everything to disrespect him. Suho did not own Yixing, but part of him wanted to at least belong to him. There was an unsettling feeling dropping into Yixing’s stomach as the night ended.

 

That feeling returned when he found the new dancer, Sehun, talking to two men in suits with Chanyeol. He listened as best he could as they talked moving their hands fast. The conversation seemed somewhat heated but Yixing didn’t know who the other two men were. They looked expensive and dangerous, and they stood silently listening as Chanyeol spoke to Sehun.

 

“Do you understand what he means when he says ‘bodyguard’ Sehun?”

 

“It means I protect him with my life and lay it down if necessary.”

 

“Exactly. Changmin and Yunho can only do so much but they aren’t here to protect Yixing. You are. I’m not sure why the fuck he’s doing this but his orders are the law around here and you know the drill.”

 

“Yes Sir, Mr. Park. I know why he asked me to be here though.”

 

“Enlighten me.”

 

“He’s being followed. We’re not sure by who. He seems to think it might be the neighboring gang or possibly someone from the agency with a vendetta. You know he’s made a lot of enemies what with all the money. I’m not surprised he’s getting rid of it so easily.”

 

“Look, we have to protect Yixing at all costs. We’ve already looked into options and the best way for him to get rid of it all is to start investing in different things. He’s already talked with Minseok about the coffee shop.”

 

“You mean the safe house idea?”

 

“Yeah, but this conversation is getting too deep for this place. We’ll talk later. Go home and rest.”

 

Before they could see him Yixing ran out the back door. He cautiously looked around hyper-aware of his surroundings. He was being followed to the point that the new dancer wasn’t just a dancer. He was there to be Yixing’s bodyguard. Yixing vaguely remembered Minseok, Yifan and Suho’s friend that came with them for Yifan’s birthday Monday. They were obviously all involved somehow. A spider web of people interconnected in ways Yixing had yet to understand. He was startled from his thoughts when a hand came down on his shoulder and a throat cleared.

 

“Fuck. You scared me.”

 

“I’m sorry. I should properly introduce myself. I’m Oh Sehun.”

 

“Oh, um yeah. I know. Everyone talks. I’m Zhang Yixing, everyone here calls me Lay.”

 

“Nice to meet you. Are you headed home?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t live far.”

 

“Can I walk you home?”

 

There was no hesitation when Yixing said ‘yes’ because he knew that Sehun’s sole purpose was to protect him. He didn’t want more people upset so he decided to just go along with whatever Chanyeol and Suho were doing. Yixing trusted Chanyeol the most in the world and if this was what he thought was best, Yixing would do his best to put confidence in him.


	4. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers multiple days. They have been marked accordingly.

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

There was a distinct sound in the morning when Yixing woke up. Something that could have been dying children or fighting cats, but it wasn’t and he hated it. The extra room in his condo was usually occupied by a certain coworker but not always. Yixing couldn’t remember when he got home if his impromptu roommate was there or not. All he remembered was Sehun walking him home, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and crashing into bed.

 

_“Oh, fuck Baek, please.”_

 

So, Tao’s visitor was Baekhyun. That was expected. They spent a lot of time together at the club and if they finally crossed that line, props to Tao for filling out all of that paperwork. Yixing was a bit jealous but he could deal. What he couldn’t deal with were thin walls and the possibility there was more than just two people fucking in his home.

 

_“C’mon Jun, you said you wanted my cock. Take it.”_

 

Coffee was going to be difficult to swallow with all the noise, so Yixing took his mug outside to the balcony. The quiet of the morning calmed him. He thought about everything going on and decided to let it go. He had too much on his plate anyway. He was close to his goal and didn’t want to worry about whatever was going on with Chanyeol and Suho. They could take care of it themselves. They could also take care of whoever was following Yixing. Sehun seemed completely capable and Yixing wasn’t going to question all of it anymore.

 

He also wasn’t going to question messy hair and bruised lips from three sets of wide-eyes staring at him. Yixing just smiled into his coffee and turned the television on. All three settled around him; Tao on the couch, Baekhyun in his lap, and Jun across Yixing's knee. The news was boring, the weather was cold, and nothing else was on but Hallmark movies and infomercials. The day passed by slowly and Yixing was okay with that. He wasn’t working so he took the day to catch up on laundry and cleaning.

 

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

**November 16th - Thursday**

Several days passed and Yixing got used to having Sehun around him a lot more. He learned that while Sehun was an incredible dancer he was otherwise really awkward. He was nervous when it came to skinship with the others and was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. It made for great post-work lap dances on Tao where they laughed until they cried.

 

But work was work and Yixing also got used to working the floor. He was no longer jealous of Sehun, instead, he was proud. With a little help over the week, Sehun learned all of the choreographed dances and even coordinated a few costumes. He fit in well and Yixing couldn’t hold a grudge. He still missed dancing but with a reminder of the Masquerade, he worked harder to come up with something new to show the people at Chanyeol’s agency.

 

That night after his shift, Hwasa and Wheein pulled Yixing aside to try some things on for the Masquerade Ball. They had found the majority of his outfit and wanted to see if they needed to make any adjustments to the pieces. He expected extravagant, he didn’t expect multiple pieces of La Perla.

 

“Put this on first.”

 

Wheein handed Yixing something and he slipped on a pair of red lace boxers that came down just under his ass. The thick black waistband held stiff against his hips, but the lace did little to hold everything else. The next pieces Hwasa handed to him smiling. Inside the intricate boxes was one of the most luxurious sets Yixing had ever laid eyes on. A plunge neckline red bodysuit made of stretch silk satin embellished with black embroidered floral motifs and a pair of shorts to match. Instead of shoes, Wheein made barefoot sandals with the same tulle and embroidery as the bodysuit.

 

“We just haven’t found you a mask yet,” Wheein turned Yixing in circles examining every inch to make sure the outfit was the right size and didn’t need adjustments.

 

“It’s amazing, but what am I?”

 

“The Devil.”

 

When Yixing turned around to face the mirror, Wheein pushed his hair back and put a set of horns on him. They laughed for a moment but Yixing actually liked the idea. Hwasa promised to find a mask with a veil for maximum secrecy. She also said she was working on something else that Yixing might need in the future. They said no more before helping him out of everything and working on makeup charts. The theme stayed red but Yixing asked Wheein to buy more blue lenses.

 

Yixing walked home with Sehun as per usual. He waited for Yixing at the back door almost every night. Sometimes his fists were bloody, other times there was a cigarette between his fingers. The nights with bloody fists were usually filled with silence while the rest were filled with conversation and the smell of cloves. Yixing never pressed Sehun about who or what he was fighting, but he figured it had something to do with Suho and the invisible strings he may or may not have to gang activity in the area. Honestly, Yixing didn’t really care if he was intricately woven into the underbelly, what he cared about was his real name and why he was in love.

 

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

**Saturday - Sunday Morning**

Saturday came and Tao had decided to make Yixing’s house a den of iniquity whenever he wanted. This time it was just Jun, sans Baekhyun. They were going at it like rabbits and Yixing wondered how two guys made of all limbs could fuck for hours. They finally finished in the evening before Yixing’s shift to have dinner.

 

 

Exodus was completely booked by the time Yixing was sitting in his chair being painted by Wheein. Hwasa had said something about the holidays and everyone was lonely so they wanted dances. When she told Yixing he had a private dance that night, he was surprised. Two men who only signed the book as ‘TVXQ’ wanted Yixing for a private pole dance session. His jaw hit the floor when he stepped into the room and found the two men in suits from a week before. One had reddish-brown hair, the other had black. They introduced themselves as Changmin and Yunho.

 

 _Sweet lies, sweet lies, sweet lies_ _  
_ _The sweetest lie in the world baby_

 

Dancing again was like riding a bicycle for Yixing. He chose a simple outfit for the evening, having his legs free to wrap around and hold him up. He twisted and spun and enjoyed himself way too much. He might have laughed a bit feeling the overwhelming joy to finally be dancing again. Changmin and Yunho didn’t mind in the least by their smiling faces and quiet conversation. By the time Yixing was finished they had exchanged some knowing looks and nods.

 

“Please, sit,” Changmin pushed his chair back and ushed Yixing into the one between him and Yunho. He took a sip of his drink before giving some silent approval to the other man.

 

“We’d like to talk to you. Your boss is well aware of what we’re about to say, so don’t worry about the camera,” Yunho set his hand on Yixing’s knee and smiled. It was a bit comforting to know he wasn’t going to get his ass chewed out for sitting down during a private show.

 

“We know about your crusade for answers and we want to give a few to you. Our boss doesn’t know but yours does. If Suho finds out, we’ll probably be in deep shit,” the two men kept looking between each other as Yunho spoke again. The anticipation killed Yixing.

 

“The person you know is not really named Suho but I can’t tell you more than that. He is Chanyeol’s agent at Shijie International, but he isn’t just that. He _owns_ Shijie. The company belonged to his parents and they nearly lost it to the underground. He was able to rise from the ashes and bring it back to life but only with help from us and a firm fist.”

 

Yixing listened to Changmin as he spoke, and his mind was set ablaze. So, Suho wasn’t just anyone. Not only did he have part ownership of Exodus, but he inherited Shijie International from his parents. Yixing wasn’t going to question what a firm fist was because he figured he knew. When Yunho continued he perked up.

 

“We helped him recover from his parents' mistakes and stayed with him after. We’re fiercely loyal, but we’re also compassionate. We see how hard he’s working to court you and we know that it will be a long road. Sehun was hired as your bodyguard because we can’t protect you _and_ him. We’re his bodyguards as well as his trusted confidants.”

 

“What you need to remember Yixing is that some people change even when they’ve done horrible things in their past. Suho is trying to do that now. I’m sure he’s apologized nearly in tears as you’ve danced for him. No matter what, just remember that everything he does is for you and to protect you because he loves you.”

 

Changmin was right no matter how Yixing looked at it. The pieces were falling into place and there was almost no doubt that Suho was Junmyeon. He wasn’t going to stop his plan though until he reached the end. Chanyeol would be next on the list of people to persuade into divulging secrets. He had promised that when Yixing neared the end of the road, he would be there.

 

 

Sehun walked him home again, this time with bloody fists. Instead of the usual silence, there was conversation and smoke. Yixing listened as he talked about the coffee shop, his ideas for a new routine, and random tidbits about his past. They were falling into a comfortable friendship and Yixing was glad that Suho had chosen Sehun.

  
By the time they returned to Yixing's apartment it was nearing dawn. Yixing bid him farewell and entered his empty condo. Tao had thankfully taken Jun to his own apartment instead of using the spare bedroom. It meant that Yixing could strip down clothes and insecurities, and dance. He made a cup of coffee and set it on the side table in the bedroom and began to spin on the pole. Tao had suggested it when Yixing had first moved in. He suspected because Baekhyun and Jun liked when he danced for them before sex. Yixing wondered how their relationship worked and if it was purely sexual.

  
  
One thought lead to another, and then many thoughts lead to Yixing letting the music take over. Sehun had said that when he felt frustrated he would put his favorite songs on and let them consume his mind. So, Yixing turned the stereo up and did just that.

  
On the floor with his knees spread Yixing moved his shoulders back and forth, sliding his hands up the pole. He closed his eyes and imagined dark eyes and shy smiles. There was a face and a name, and Yixing felt ashamed that through the tears and the obstacles the face belonged to someone it shouldn't have. The more Yixing danced the more the face reminded him that some people fight with their inner demons and the demons win.

  
  
He picked himself up off the floor pursing his lips and letting the tears fall. His feet came up and he spun slowly letting the beat take him from the floor to the ceiling. He came down just as slow holding on tight to his fear and distrust. One hand came down across his chest as he stood swaying left and then right. It stopped at his heart and he felt it beating and fluttering. Why someone who hurt him so badly was making him feel this way was complicated yet easy to understand.

  
Many times Yixing had wondered if the hands that struck him would love him instead, would caress his skin and be tender with him. Every time Yixing danced he searched for hopeless eyes and delicate touches that belonged to someone that wasn't in the chair.

  
By the time Yixing finally stopped dancing he was sobbing with his forehead against the pole. Suho was in love with him, but how far had Yixing fell? He was weak for the fond looks that he always got and the kind gestures. It didn't matter anymore about the material things or the monetary value they had. What mattered now was that Yixing was falling in love with Suho, more so when he thought about how it was possibly Junmyeon. He wasn't in love with the man he used to be, he was falling in love with the person he was now. Strong, independent, apologetic.

  
If Suho really was Junmyeon, then Yixing was sure that he could forgive the past and look for the future. Changmin had been right that people change. People grow up and find themselves in different things. Yixing found himself in dance and believing in the impossible. Chanyeol grew up and found himself in pornography and playing guitar on the weekends. Tao found himself in fashion and Junhui. Somehow the thought that Junmyeon found himself growing up way too fast and taking on an entire legacy made Yixing sympathetic. He was an angry person when they were growing up but somehow, someway that all change when he left.

 

Yixing wiped his face and decided to finish his coffee on the balcony looking at the rising sun. The entire sky was lit in shades of pink, orange, and purple. Yixing wondered how many people were just waking up next to their loved ones, rolling over and giving them kisses and making them breakfast. By the time Yixing went to bed his heart ached for someone his brain had forbidden him to even like but sometimes your head and heart disagree. And though he shouldn’t be, Yixing was having an internal war over loving Junmyeon.

 

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

**November 24th - Friday | Saturday**

A week passed and Yixing should have known something was off by the quietness of the club. When he got to Hwasa's office to look at the evening's dance schedule, he was surprised to see that he was back on the main stage. What worried him was that he wasn't replacing Sehun, he was replacing Tao. He walked down the hallway to his and Wonho's shared dressing room to find Tao in a back brace.

  
"What in the hell did you do yourself?"

  
"Honest truth?"

  
"If you please."

  
"Junhui wanted to try using a sex swing and Baekhyun might have been a little too rough."

  
  
"Are you telling me Baekhyun fucked you out of the swing and you threw your back out?"

  
  
"That's exactly what I'm telling you. Mr. Park won't let me dance and I'm on rest for at least the next week. Junhui was worse. He actually broke his arm."

  
  
Yixing jotted a reminder down in his head never to trust any of Tao's friends with his safety and wished Tao a quick recovery. It had been a while since he was on the stage so he needed to warm up and get ready.

  
  
He wasn't on the real main stage in the center, that was where Wonho was. Instead, he was on one of the side stages. It was just as crowded when Yixing's regulars realized he was back dancing again. They threw more than enough money for him to celebrate his first night back. On his break, Hwasa came in telling him he had a schedule change. Instead of working the floor like any regular night he had a private dance. She didn't give a name, only a room.

  
  
Yixing fixed his makeup and adjusted his clothes. He was in the slip again and a pair of black lace boxers. There was an unknown person waiting for him in a dimly lit room but Yixing didn't care. He felt good about dancing again. He saw a few regulars and even got to see Junhui being babied by Baekhyun and Tao.

  
  
When Yixing entered the room it wasn't exactly dimly lit. Hwasa had given him a room number and it wasn't until he was inside that he realized it was a Premium room, one that was reserved for some of the most elite customers. He wondered why Suho had never used them but then again, he liked to be secretive and private.

    
  
The one chair in the room was occupied by broad shoulders and dark hair. His figure was illuminated by red and purple reflecting off the glass that was too small for his hand and full of Courvoisier. It didn't take Yixing long to figure out who was in the chair and why they were in it. He spun himself in a circle watching a grin too full of teeth spread across a face with intense eyes and dimpled cheeks.

  
  
"Mr. Park."

  
  
"Lay."

 

 _Sweet lies, sweet lies_ _  
_ _If this is what you want, I’ll give it all to you_

 

Yixing had reached the end of his journey. Everything that he had done finally lead him to one of his final dances. It wouldn't be exactly the end, but it was close enough. Chanyeol was one of the final stepping stones he needed to cross in order to be just that much closer to Suho. It was time to work like magic and dance like Original Sin.

  
Yixing started off by dropping his slip to the floor and dancing on the pole. Knowing Chanyeol and being friends with him for so long, Yixing knew exactly what he liked. He spun around lifting his legs and spreading them wide, twisting and throwing himself in circles. When he reached the floor he drug both feet until he could push himself off and walk toward the chair.

  
Strong hands guided him down until he was flush with Chanyeol's hips. When he started grinding and rolling his body, Chanyeol spread his legs and Yixing realized just why he had asked for the Premium room.

  
"You know, if he wasn't insistent on having you, I would have made you mine a long time ago."

  
"You're as hard as a rock. Isn't that unprofessional, Mr. Park?"

  
"What's unprofessional is your manties."

  
Yixing used his position to his advantage and rolled his hips in a way that made Chanyeol cry out and dig his fingers into Yixing's hips. It made him feel smug. He kept dancing and letting hands wander and lips ghost across skin. It wasn't exactly a secret that Yixing was Chanyeol's favorite, no one questioned why. For Yixing, it wasn't hard to figure out that he had feelings for what was probably years but he was selfless putting others before himself.

 

"Are you going to pay me like everyone else or do I have to take off the manties?"

  
"I mean, you could and I'd still give whatever you wanted. But, yes. I'll tell you what you want to know."

  
Stopping his movement, Yixing turned around and draped his arms over Chanyeol's shoulders looking him in the eyes. They held a lot of sadness and regret even though they were his choices once to make. Yixing would have gladly accepted had he asked. Chanyeol pulled Yixing close putting his head into the crook of his neck. Yixing felt comfortable being cradled and cared for even though there was a very obvious boner poking his ass.

  
"You know everything."

  
"I don't know his name."

  
"Yes, you do..."

  
"You know exactly what he did to me in the past. You've heard those stories more than once, yet you never told me he was your agent, or that he was in love with me." 

  
"Yixing, how did you expect me to tell you that? He regretted everything the moment he realized he was in love with you. How do you tell someone that you used to terrorize that you love them?"

  
  
"I don't know," Yixing felt tears welling up but they weren't just his tears, they were Chanyeol's too, "I didn't know what happened when he just up and left."

  
  
Chanyeol lifted his glass to his lips and hesitantly threw everything back in one go. Yixing waited for words but instead, he was met with something else; Chanyeol's quivering lips. They kissed him lightly and pulled back quickly. He was sobbing and holding Yixing like he was the most precious thing in the world, and really he probably was. Chanyeol pressed his forehead to Yixing's and then put a hand through his hair.

  
  
"You were once everything I wanted and more, but I couldn't have you so I decided I would let someone else take care of you. That's when I learned that he was in love with you. He helped me out of debt then started coming to Exodus more often for business, that's when he recognized you. We talked for what for what felt like months about everything. Please, give him a chance. I know you once hated him, but something inside you has changed. I've seen it."

  
  
"How do you know?" Yixing curled himself up feeling smaller. He knew that he had changed, but he didn't know that people could see it.

  
  
"You search for him in everything. I've known you for years, Xing. I know when you're looking for something. When he isn't here, you feel like you've lost something. You wander around the floor aimlessly moving from person to person but they aren't _your_ person."

  
  
As Chanyeol spoke, Yixing realized he was telling the truth. Somehow since the first tear-filled apology, Junmyeon had become something to Yixing. It started off as a stranger, then it shifted and turned into something else. The more Yixing thought about it the more he realized he had lied to himself since the moment he danced for Junmyeon. What was once an awful burning hatred had somehow become a dying ember. The ember developed into a completely different fire inside of him. Junmyeon's eyes had changed and Yixing knew he never wanted to see his reflection in anyone else.

 

"What if I - "

  
"Love him too? That's obvious, but you need to actually date him to understand that love. You need to forgive him, but most of all you need to forgive yourself. It's not wrong to love him. You both need to build trust with each other. After the ball, I'll help you."  
  
  
"Promise?"

  
"Always."

 

The music was long since over and Chanyeol's drink was gone but they stayed in each other's arms. It was the only moment that Yixing let their love consume them. There were no kisses or any wandering hands, just fingers laced carefully into each others. There were a lot of tears and insecurities. Chanyeol had loved Yixing but never acted upon it. Yixing had fallen in love with someone that treated him like he was insufficient, but they were both different people than they were a year or even two years ago. They had missed their chance to be in love with each other and instead had to live with those decisions and crumbled pieces. They would eventually be built into other things and Yixing knew he could still trust Chanyeol to be his friend.

 

Chanyeol was the first to move, picking Yixing up and setting him on the floor, "Let's get you out of here and into bed. You have a big day Monday and I'm ready to celebrate my birthday watching my best friend shake his ass in his manties."

  
"If you call them manties one more time, that's what you're getting for your birthday."  
  
  
Yixing slapped Chanyeol playfully and they shared a fond smiled between wiping each other's tears. The moment made Yixing realize it was okay to tell Chanyeol what he wanted to hear for years because it would hold a different meaning but it would be no less honest, "Chanyeol, I love you."  
  
  
"I know, Xing. I know. I love you, too. Now let's get you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Yixing lets fill his mind during his solo dance scene in his condo during Saturday - Sunday Morning is Demi Lovato's 'Lonely'.


	5. November 27th - Monday

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

Yixing didn’t know what to expect meeting Wheein Monday evening. He knew that he would be getting dressed but they still hadn’t given him a mask, or whatever Hwasa was interested in giving him. As soon as he got to The Park Hyatt, he was ushered into a conference room full people. Two of them introduced themselves as Wheein’s assistants; Moonbyul and Solar. They quickly got to work covering Yixing’s face in moisturizer and primer.

 

Hwasa finally showed up halfway through Yixing’s makeup. They had indeed decided to stick to reds and golds with blue lenses. They covered his lids in dark, smokey eyeshadow blending to the crease then lined his eyes in red. Solar outline the red in gold and then accented the black shadow with gold in the corners. Yixing was in love with their work as Moonbyul put gold highlight on Yixing’s cheeks.

 

When they finished, Hwasa sat down next to him with a small box in her lap. She had a serious look on her face and Yixing knew she was about to have a sobering conversation with him. It was unspoken about what Hwasa did in her time away from the club. After knowing what he knew, Yixing wondered if she worked for Junmyeon and knew Sehun before he started at Exodus.

 

“Xingie, I want you to have this. I hope you’ll never have to use it but you aren’t blind to the things going on around us and in the shadows. I had it made especially for you. Take good care of it.”

 

She sat the box in Yixing’s lap then bowed politely leaving him in the chair. Everyone else was getting his costume ready, so he carefully opened the box. The first thing inside Yixing recognized right away. It almost looked like a normal garter but it wasn’t. The thick lace and straps gave away what it was really for and he stood immediately putting it on. He hooked the belt in the front then slid the thick lace up his thighs. Four long straps attached to each piece on the legs and Yixing adjusted them to his height. When he finished, he adjusted the lace boxers and stood in the mirror admiring himself. The garter was all black and would easily be hidden under his bodysuit.

 

The only other thing in the box Yixing was expecting, except he didn’t count on the fact it would be so beautiful. With a slender handle, Yixing admired the intricate details of the small item. It had an onyx inlay with gold and silver filigree. It accented a rectangular piece of amethyst in the center. Near the top Yixing slid his thumb across a button, then pressed. A sharp blade extended from the top of the handle. Hwasa had given Yixing a stiletto switchblade that fit perfectly into the side of his new lace garter.

 

Carefully, Yixing closed and slid the knife where it belonged and started putting on his costume. The bodysuit did indeed hide the garter well. The lace around his thighs accentuated the outfit, along with his barefoot sandals. Moonbyul pulled pomade through Yixing’s hair slicking it back showing the freshly shaved sides. When Wheein came over with the mask, Yixing let the excitement fill him.

 

They all had worked hard to hand make a mask for Yixing. After tirelessly looking for one, they opted to buy the material and do it themselves. The stiff red half-mask was covered in red velours and tied with ribbon of the same color. The intricate details astonished Yixing. They had found the same floral embroidery as the bodysuit in red and sown it around the bottom. Short strands of gems and beads hung from it with a long veil that would cover Yixing’s mouth and neck. At the top of the mask were two long, curved horns wrapped in the same red material with gold-tipped filigree ends. Yixing loved every detail of the mask including the feathers sprouting from the top. When he put it on, he felt devilish and looked sinful.

 

“You look like you’re about to make the entire party fall from Grace.”

 

“If I have my way, Solar, I will.”

 

The last thing Yixing put on was something he wasn’t really thinking about wearing. He brought them with him just because but after thinking about it he decided he needed to show that he was moderately interested. The little blue box was hidden in the bottom of Yixing’s bag. He pulled it out, carefully removing the earrings and putting them in his earlobes. If Junmyeon was there, he would see that Yixing was proudly wearing the gift he gave him. It was a final detail that Yixing knew he wouldn’t miss as he had given himself an unspoken mission; dance for Junmyeon, not Suho.

 

_Junmyeon._

 

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

The Timber House was nothing like what Yixing expected. The entire room was different styles of modern architecture and traditional fixtures. The floor was covered in plush red-violet carpet. Each unique furniture piece was lined in different ways. Plush crimson crushed velvet couches lined the walls with small glass tables in front of them. There were a few circular wooden tables with wooden chairs but most of the floor was cleared to a makeshift stage with a single pole in the middle. Soft amber lights flooded the area. There was a small DJ booth in the back by the bar and a grand piano too. Yixing would have loved to come for a nice evening instead of working.

 

Waiting backstage made Yixing anxious to the point of aimlessly wandering around. He found a few different rooms with food and doors that were locked. He walked a bit further hearing voices and then stopped dead. The voices he was hearing were familiar. One of the was for sure Chanyeol. The others weren't as familiar until he peeked inside.  
  
  
In one chair was Minseok. He was holding a mug of coffee nodding his head to whatever Chanyeol was saying. On the other side of him was Junmyeon. Yixing stared in awe at his sharper features and softer eyes. His hair was styled in a part and freshly dyed a deep silver. It was hard to believe that he always covered up his face. It was mesmerizing to watch him talk animatedly raking his hand through the silver strands every few sentences.

  
  
"Look, Minseok has already agreed to renovate the coffee shop. What I need is somewhere else to invest the rest of this fucking money."

  
"I know! How the hell were you supposed to know that your parents were filtering dirty money? I'm lucky because I never had to deal with it, but other actors and actresses did. They got ripped off and stolen from."

  
"I just need to find something else to invest in so I can clear the rest of the books and get us back to normal before I lose Shijie."

  
  
Junmyeon rested his hand on his thigh as Chanyeol sipped on something in a tall glass. Minseok sat quietly listening and agreeing with the things Junmyeon said, then Chanyeol said something that stunned Yixing.

  
  
"Minseok, those open buildings you were looking at, is it still there?"

  
  
"The ones close to the coffee shop? Yeah, why?"

  
  
"You want an idea, I've got one for you."

  
  
Junmyeon looked up and Chanyeol moved to the edge of his chair cupping his mouth. Yixing could still hear every word and wanted to storm in and slap him. That was his secret and hard work, and it wasn’t for Chanyeol to share with anyone.

  
"Yixing wants a dance studio. He's been saving for years. Let's help him buy the building and get it started. I know you would do anything for him, Junmyeon, and you need to get rid of that money."  
  
  
"He won't take that kind of hand out and you know it."  
  
  
"We have to try. We can just call it a bonus from the ball tonight."  
  
  
Yixing laid flush against the wall taking in what he just heard, heart hammering in his chest. They had already discussed the coffee shop before but Yixing couldn't believe Chanyeol would tell Junmyeon about his dance studio. He was right, he wasn't going to take that kind of hand out, not when they weren't including him in whatever they were planning. Yixing waited a little longer before Chanyeol stood and excused himself. That's when he made his own moves.  
  
  
As Chanyeol pushed through the door, Yixing grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the nearest empty room. Chanyeol only protested for a moment before Yixing pulled off the mask and looked at him in anger.

  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking?"  
  
  
"Xing, what are you talking about?"  
  
  
"I'm talking about you telling Junmyeon about my dance studio and wanting to float dirty money into it!"  
  
  
"You were listening. I'm sorry, Xing. If he loses Shijie, I lose my job, my real job, and I could lose the club."  
  
  
"You could lose me if you don't include me in whatever the fuck it is you think you're planning."  
  
  
Chanyeol stood stunned but then pulled Yixing into a hug, "Deal. I'm sorry. I should have just included you from the start but I didn't think you would be okay with helping Junmyeon."  
  
  
"I'm more concerned with helping you. We've been friends for years, if you're in trouble you can come to me. You know I'd do anything for you."  
  
  
"We'll discuss this after tonight," Chanyeol released Yixing and looked around the room for a moment before holding his shoulders and getting serious, "Don't wander around here by yourself. Sehun isn't here to protect you. Changmin and Yunho are already busy enough watching over Junmyeon. Put your mask back on and go get ready."

"One last thing Chanyeol."  
  
  
"Anything."  
  
  
"Do not tell Junmyeon anything...Not about me knowing, not about me dancing tonight. Nothing.”  
  
  
"All he knows is that I hand-picked the dancer tonight, not that it's you."

 

 

With his mask back on and mind a little bit clearer, Yixing stood behind the closed curtain waiting for the music. When it started playing Yixing knew Chanyeol had chosen it. Soft violin and piano flooded his ears and he weakly smiled trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. There were things out there that Yixing was going to search for and he wanted to find them.

  
  
Yixing took the stage and nearly crumbled. Junmyeon was close the stage in a chair next to Chanyeol. The event was mostly for Chanyeol but Junmyeon had paid for and hosted it for him. There was a tinge of sadness in Chanyeol's eyes as Yixing looked down, but he nodded wiping away a silent tear. Yixing knew that Chanyeol was giving him away and would not try to tie him down or put him in a pretty cage.

 

The music stayed quietly playing as Yixing spun in circles and lifted himself with ease. Dancing to him was what music was to Chanyeol. It was an escape from things that chased them all their lives, but Yixing was ready to let some of those go. He spread his legs and made sure to balance himself as he spun more and more. He dropped his body as he dropped the fears he still held onto. There was a moment he almost lost the battle with his emotions but he swallowed them down and kept dancing.

  
  
The more Yixing danced the more he got rid of. He slid down from the ceiling and let all of his doubts slide away with him. When he reached the floor he twisted on the tips of his toes and let his head fall back. The small insecurities he had left crashed around him as he let his body ease to the floor.

  
  
With his hands crossing over each other in front of him on the floor, left then right, over and over, he stopped feeling sorry for himself. Yixing apologized to himself for everything he ever held inside of him. He was good enough for love. He wasn't dirty, and he wasn't unintelligent. Everything that held him down no longer anchored him as he flung himself in a circle and flew around the pole.

  
  
The final piece that fell was the grudge he held against Junmyeon. For years he was bitter over the things that happened when he was younger. But they were men now. They were different people with different lives. Yixing had held onto a ghost from his past when the person in front of him was not the same. He had changed. Junmyeon found the will to forgive himself, then filled with shame and regret, he humbly asked for forgiveness from Yixing.

  
  
By the time the song was finished, Yixing was crying behind the mask looking down at the man he once hated. Junmyeon was completely mesmerized, staring in awe. If he could only see the eyes that were looking back at him. They were eyes filled with regret, eyes that should have let everything go years before but it poisoned his life and he didn't know better.

  
  
Now he did. Yixing knew that Junmyeon was once a terrible person who internalized his fears and let them become swinging fists and venomous words. He was not that person now. The person that sat in the chair in front of him loved him despite their harsh past. As Yixing left the stage, he left the past memories lingering on the floor. He walked away from them with his head held high fully intending on starting from the beginning.

  
  
Junmyeon deserved a second chance and Yixing owed himself that second chance, too.

 

 

The short break Yixing got was full of sobs and makeup brushes. Solar dabbed as much concealer she could around Yixing's eyes and fixed the eyeshadow. He explained to Wheein and Hwasa that he got emotional and needed a moment to recuperate. He sat in the chair calming down before he felt a warm, familiar hand on his shoulder. Chanyeol smiled fondly thumbing away one last tear that had escaped.

  
  
"You did very well, Xing. Everyone was pleased."

  
  
"Why did you choose that song?"

  
  
Chanyeol sighed squatting down holding onto Yixing's knee, "I know you needed to find the strength to let go and so did I. We find solace in things that compliment each other. Where you dance away your worries, I listen to music. I'm so proud of you."

  
  
Yixing felt a kiss on his knuckles and then Chanyeol stood. He brushed his pants down and smiled again. The eyes that looked down at him were free of sorrow and full of encouragement. Chanyeol excused himself but not before leaving a kiss on Yixing's temple. There were unspoken words and Yixing felt them in his heart. It was time to move on and move forward.

  
  
He adjusted his garters until he noticed a small paper in his lap. Chanyeol must have left it because it was similar to his handwriting. It only had a number on it and Yixing knew what it meant. It was the room number where Junmyeon was staying.

  
  
  
After mingling a bit with a few of the party-goers, Yixing decided to put on a jacket and walk to the convenience store nearby. He wanted junk food after working so hard, but he didn't get very far before he felt something looming over him. It was frightening and overwhelming, and he knew he should have taken Chanyeol's advice not to go anywhere alone.

  
  
Before he could take another step, Yixing was shoved into a brick wall in the alleyway. The man was wearing a mask, but he knew from the eyes, he didn't know the man in front of him. Yixing got scared. There was something dangerous and vile about the person and Yixing really didn't want to stick around to find out what would happen if he stayed. There were plenty of times that his co-workers warned him about perverts but this wasn't that.

  
  
The man lifted what could only be serrated steel, flashing it in the dim light of the moon. Yixing crept his hand along his body to the garter and slowly wrapped his fingers around his only line of defense. Before he could push the button someone else came from the shadows. The man was much more prepared than Yixing pulling out a decorated Revolver and pointing at the unknown assailant.

  
  
"You have five seconds to remove your hands and run."

  
  
The stranger grit his teeth and snapped his head then shoved Yixing hard against the wall. In that moment Yixing was glad that he ran away. He fell to the ground as the other person put away the gun and ran to his side. Yixing was hauled up and held close.

  
  
"Why are you out here alone? I thought Chanyeol warned you that you had no protection tonight! You could have been killed!"

  
  
"Y-You..."

  
  
Yixing pushed the button and lifted his hand to press the blade against the ribcage of the person holding him. His eyes got wide but Yixing didn’t budge. Instead, the mask came down and Yixing felt stubble prickle against his cheek. He put the blade away and pulled back looking up at his savior.

 

The look in his eyes devastated Yixing. They were mortified and Yixing knew better. He draped his arms over wide shoulders and pulled him close. He felt absolutely terrible but also shaken. The voice was now barely a whisper as lips brushed against Yixing's cheek. They were quivering as much as Yixing was shaking. A hand cupped Yixing's face and moved it to look him in the eyes again. They were nose to nose as Yixing let his tears fall heavy.

  
"You could have died and I would have never forgiven myself."

  
"Junmyeon."  
  
  
"Yixing, do you know what it would have done to me if you had been kidnapped or worse?”

 

“Were you following me?”

 

“When you didn’t show up after Chanyeol gave you the room number I got worried. I saw you walk out and followed because Sehun’s not here. Changmin and Yunho are already in their rooms for the night.”

 

“He wasn’t supposed to tell you it was me.”

 

Junmyeon laughed holding Yixing just a bit closer, “He’s no good at keeping secrets, you know that. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Come up with me and we can get some tea and calm you down.”

 

There was no reason to decline as Junmyeon’s hand slid into his. They were still shaking and Yixing knew they were both completely terrified of what had just happened. Relief set in as Yixing rode the elevator up to Junmyeon’s room. They stayed hand in hand as Junmyeon opened the door and ushered Yixing to sit down on a plush couch. From his seat, Yixing could see the whole city. He admired it a while before a warm mug was placed into his hands and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

 

“If you don’t want to stay here tonight, I can have Chanyeol put you in a room.”

 

“No, I don’t want to be alone again. I tried to walk alone to the store and almost - “

 

Yixing choked and nearly dropped his mug. Junmyeon just moved close holding his shoulders and rubbing his arms, “It’s okay, it’s okay. You don’t have to be alone if you don’t want to be. You can take the bed and I’ll stay on the couch.”

 

“Can we both just sit out here for a while. We haven’t seen each other in a while. Tell me something, why me?”

 

Yixing looked up to see a soft smile and sparkling eyes. He returned the smile as they laid back and looked out to the night sky, “Why not you? I spent all those years bullying you but really I was internalizing a lot of things about how I felt. I was insanely jealous and an unstable person. When I left to take over my parents' company, I got into therapy and worked on a lot of things, then when I helped Chanyeol out of debt I saw you again. I remembered that you danced and seeing how you had grown made me feel regret. Yixing, you turned into an amazing person. Chanyeol told me that you have a degree, you’re close to buying the dance studio, and you recently purchased a condo. I’m jealous. You put yourself together, while I fell apart.”

 

There was a loud sigh from both of them as Yixing curled closer and closed his eyes, “I didn’t know what happened to you when you left. There were rumors that your parents died and that you took over some large corporation. I guess part of it was true. I’m glad that you worked hard on everything in your life to be where you are, but why didn’t you just tell me how you felt?”

 

“How could I? I tore you down to make myself feel better and in the end, it made me feel worse. I spent a lot of those nights fighting with myself over hurting you, but I went to therapy and learned how to forgive myself. I learned how to love myself and then I accepted that I loved you.”

 

A little smile tugged at Yixing’s lips as Junmyeon spoke. It had been a long time since they had talked but this was turning into something Yixing hadn’t expected. Usually, when strippers are asked up to rooms, it's for private dances. They were instead, in each other’s arms confessing secrets and talking about their lives. Yixing wondered how long he could stay awake and listen to Junmyeon. He took a sip of his tea before setting it on the coffee table and turning to look at Junmyeon who was silently crying. Yixing wiped away the tears as Junmyeon bit down on his lip. He closed his eyes and leaned into Yixing’s touch and that’s all it took for him to realize that both of their walls had fallen. Barriers that had been built no longer existed and Yixing felt his heart changing. Looking at Junmyeon he found pieces of himself, bits of love and adoration that they had hidden away.

 

“Yixing, why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“It’s the way you look at me.”

 

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like to hold you for a while longer.”

 

Yixing didn’t answer, he just wrapped the blanket around him and settled into Junmyeon’s lap. Yixing’s hair was pushed back and the hand stayed rubbing little circles on his scalp. Before long Yixing knew he would fall asleep to the sound of Junmyeon’s breathing and quiet whispers.

 

“I’m sorry for everything Yixing. I’d like to start over, from the beginning,” the hand in Yixing’s hair dropped to his waist and help him tighter, “I’m Kim Junmyeon. I own Shijie International, an agency that represents promising talent in all types of acting roles. I represent Piao Can Lie, also known as Park Chanyeol. I own Exodus, the club you work at, with Chanyeol. My parents started skimming money from their talents, and I had to take over before anything worse happened. I was able to take over but had to start putting the money elsewhere.”

 

As Yixing started to doze off he was lifted from the couch and carried into the bedroom. He settled into satin sheets and fluffy pillows as Junmyeon carefully removed the garter. Yixing rolled over feeling Junmyeon tuck him in and kiss his temple. Before he fell asleep he grabbed Junmyeon’s hand and held it for a moment before he left the room and turned off the light.

 

“My name is Zhang Yixing and I forgive you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Park Hyatt and The Timber House are *real* places in Seoul.  
> The song Chanyeol chooses for Yixing to dance to at the Masquerade is Sam Smith's 'Drowning Shadows'.


	6. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers multiple days. They have been marked accordingly.

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

In the morning, Yixing blinked blearily at his surroundings. He momentarily forgot where he was until he remembered the night before. Dancing. The walk. The scuffle. Junmyeon. He bolted up from the bed looking around frantically for him until he found him calmly making coffee with the curtains open to the morning sun.

 

“Calm down. You’re okay.”

 

Yixing enveloped Junmyeon into a hug nearly knocking over the mugs on the counter. Junmyeon just held him close and shushed him. They stayed that way for a moment longer before Junmyeon reluctantly pulled his shoulders away and looked down at him.

 

“It’s fine. Do you want some coffee?”

 

“Yeah, and can we talk?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The mug was still warm and Yixing found himself much like he was the night before; wrapped in a blanket tucked under Junmyeon’s arm. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to talk about, but he wanted to talk. Yixing wanted to know everything or as much as he could.

 

“Junmyeon, why did you leave in college?”

 

“Everyone found out that my parents were taking money from their employees, not just actors. So, after a talk with Chanyeol, I stepped in and took over. They were putting the money into Gods knows what. I didn’t ask. The rumors went from innocent things like vacations down to cocaine and illegal arms.”

 

Yixing nodded along and thought about what to ask next. Junmyeon had left in a hurry that semester and he understood that sometimes you have to save people from their mistakes however you can.

 

“Did you finish college?”

 

“I did. After things settled down I finished my degree and put myself into my work. It wasn’t exactly what I wanted to do, but I wouldn’t change it. I get to do whatever I want to a certain point, and I own a strip club.”

 

“How did that happen?”

 

“Chanyeol first opened the strip club around the time you started working there, but behind closed doors, he was losing to crippling debt. He was trying to pay rent, pay his dancers, and keep up with inspections. I stepped in some time later with some of that dirty money. We got out of debt and started paying the dancers what they were owed. And now Exodus is one of the most high-profile clubs in Seoul.”

 

They were sitting in the warmth of the sun and Yixing smiled remembering how happy Chanyeol was when he started to make money and not lose it. Yixing thanked Junmyeon before taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee.

 

“So, when did you start coming to watch me?”

 

“A few months after I got Chanyeol out of debt,” Junmyeon sighed before pressing his lips to his coffee mug and taking a drink, “When I found out it was you, I couldn't stay away. I had already accepted that I had feelings for you and I knew that I would probably find you there. I stayed hidden most of the time until Minseok and Yifan wanted to get a private dance for Yifan’s birthday.”

 

“Who is Minseok?”

 

Junmyeon sighed again before smiling into the side of his mug, “Minseok owns a coffee shop and Yifan is in college. Yifan went through some struggles on his own, but Minseok was lucky. He opened the coffee shop with the intention of keeping it separate from _other_ business. But he too found himself in debt recently, and we decided to tie it into everything else. Chanyeol told me you already know about that. You’re bad for eavesdropping.”

 

“Are you really going to make it into a safe house?”

 

“He’s already started the renovations when no one is there. He has a few employees now and none of them really know the inner workings. Even Minseok isn’t really too aware of everything going on. He prefers to be ignorant and help us only when we absolutely need it.”

 

They sat in silence for a bit before Yixing started to let his mind wander, but he didn’t let it go too far. He really didn’t want to know too much. The quietness was comfortable as they idly curled into each other, playing with fingers and sipping their almost cold coffee. Junmyeon shifted putting his coffee on the table and turning inward to face Yixing.

 

“What else do you want to know? I’ll tell you everything.”

 

“When did you fall in love with me?”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes widened and then he pursed his lips. It seemed it was supposed to stay a secret to Yixing but that was already out. Junmyeon bit his lip letting his eyes and shoulders drop. Yixing lifted his hand and moved a bit of hair from Junmyeon’s face and smiled.

 

“About a month before I came for Yifan’s birthday. It was your birthday and everyone was celebrating in the club. I was hidden in the back watching as Chanyeol shoved cake in your face and Tao popped streamers. Wonho lifted you to his shoulders and everyone sang to you. I fell in love with the genuinely happy smile you had on your face. That’s when I knew I really loved you. I knew I had some sort of feelings before that but that day really solidified it for me.”

 

Junmyeon’s warm hand found Yixing’s side in the blanket and he shivered from the touch. Even just that much set Yixing’s body on fire. It wasn’t even as intimate as the stare Yixing was receiving, but he still felt like he would melt. Junmyeon only pulled back for a moment to rest it on Yixing’s hip rubbing slow, comforting circles before he leaned in closer.

 

“If you would like to shower, Chanyeol brought more clothes for you. He dropped you from the schedule for the rest of the week. You can stay here as long as you’d like.”

 

Yixing licked his lips and pulled the bottom one between his teeth as he was laid back on the couch. Junmyeon was hovering just over his face gazing at him. He didn’t move and neither did Yixing. The slow circles on his hips turned into him gripping just a bit tighter and leaning his other arm to cage Yixing under him. They were nose to nose and Yixing thought surely Junmyeon would make a move. When he didn’t, Yixing felt relief and disappointment.

 

“Go shower and get comfortable. I have some work to do,” Junmyeon quirked his brow before dropping his gaze to Yixing’s lips, “And no, I won’t do that unless you want me to. We have a lot to work through before we get there even though I really want to.”

 

“I want you to.”

 

“That’s your desires speaking, not your heart. We have to trust each other first. You did pull a knife on me, Yixing.”

 

“I wasn’t on purpose,” Yixing laughed and Junmyeon sat up putting a hand on his knee, “I didn’t know who you were and you had a gun.”

 

“I’m glad I was prepared. Your clothes are in that suitcase on the table. Tao packed it so I’m sure it's nothing you actually want to wear.”

 

Groaning, Yixing reluctantly picked himself up off the couch and felt a burning gaze between his shoulder blades. He turned with the suitcase in his hands and watched as Junmyeon grinned. Yixing dropped the blanket in the doorway and walked backward inside but not before hearing Junmyeon hiss through his teeth.

 

 

A hot shower was exactly what Yixing needed to wash away the night before. He scrubbed his face and washed the rest of the pomade in his hair out. When he stepped out of the shower, he felt like a completely different person. He stayed in the plush towel staring outside the large windows in the bathroom for a moment. He didn’t know when he would ever get a chance like this again. The morning was full of bustling people below him that seemed the size of ants. Yixing reminded himself to be that small and humble.

 

The suitcase was indeed filled with things that Yixing didn't want to wear. They were things he shouldn’t wear in front of Junmyeon. All of his La Perla lingerie and almost nothing else was inside, and Yixing had to dig through it for nearly ten minutes to find something decent enough to walk around the hotel room in.

 

He was thankful, though, that Tao and Chanyeol packed the white robe Junmyeon had given him. He adjusted the earrings in his ears and put on a pair of black joggers before putting on the robe. There wasn’t a decent enough shirt so Yixing just closed the robe around him. He would scold Tao and his boss later on when he could, or maybe thank them. It would depend on how the week went.

 

When he stepped back into the living area, Junmyeon was sitting at the table with a laptop, glasses pushed up his nose deep in thought. Yixing stood watching him for a few moments before Junmyeon noticed and smiled fondly. He patted the other chair beside him before Yixing walked over and sat down.

 

“I’m just answering some emails, then I’ll make you breakfast.”

 

“You can cook?”

 

“I can do lots of things with my hands.”

 

Junmyeon smirked before going back to his laptop, clicking away at the keys. Yixing buried his face in his hands before bursting into laughter. Yixing reminded himself that Junmyeon was different now and could freely talk to him how he had always wanted. They stayed in a quiet hum of outside ambiance and Junmyeon’s typing before Yixing decided to make tea for both of them.

 

As he sat the mug down, Junmyeon laced his fingers with Yixing’s and looked up, “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Before Yixing could walk away, Junmyeon was pulling him into his lap. His hands didn’t go very far but Yixing felt the robe open up just the slightest, then he felt wandering hands. One held his thigh as the other pushed the robe open grazing his bare chest. It slid up to his neck and Yixing leaned letting Junmyeon take control. He wrapped it around the nape of his neck playing with the short hairs before firmly turning Yixing’s face toward him.

 

“You overheard a conversation yesterday and I need to know your answer. Minseok already has his money, and I have another person lined up for another portion. If you say yes, it clears the rest of the money from the books and I can pull us out from under all of this.”

 

Yixing thought for a moment and remembered the conversation with Chanyeol. If he took this money, he would be able to buy his studio. The only problem with that was it was dirty money. Money that Yixing had no idea where it came from other than Junmyeon’s parents skimming it from their employees. He sat silently for a while before his attention was turned back to Junmyeon.

 

“There is no pressure for you to take it, angel. This is not exactly a handout or pity. I know you might think that but I genuinely just want to make you happy and get rid of this money. If you need more time -”

 

“If you really mean it, I’ll take it. On one condition.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“No secrets. No hiding. We do this together. We work together to fix this.”

 

“I can work with that,” Junmyeon smiled and rested his head against Yixing’s chest as he pulled him into a hug. They sat there for a moment when another email came through.

 

“Ah, that must be Baekhyun.”

 

“Baekhyun? What does he want from you?”

 

“He’s the other person. There are two buildings near Minseok’s coffee shop in close proximity. You’re taking one and Baekhyun is taking the other.”

 

Yixing pulled back and looked down at Junmyeon in confusion, “What for? Baekhyun is a model.”

 

“A model with a Bachelor's degree in Business Management. He wants to help me out and put the rest of the money into a pizza place.”

 

“That sounds nice.”

 

Yixing sat in Junmyeon’s lap as he leaned over and started typing an email back to Baekhyun. He saw only small bits of the text, something about naming it after himself and it being ‘totally hipster’. Junmyeon hit send and leaned back in the chair running his fingers through silver strands. They were all over the place as he smoothed it back out. Yixing ran his own fingers through his watching as Junmyeon closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

 

“That feels nice.”

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why did you call me up here yesterday?”

 

Junmyeon didn’t open his eyes, only tightened his grip around Yixing, “I didn’t actually know it was you at that point. I asked Chanyeol to send the dancer up for a private dance and that’s when he told me it was you. After he gave you the paper, I waited. When you didn’t show up, I got worried and followed you. I’m sorry if I scared you. It won’t happen again.”

 

“You wanted a private dance even though you didn’t know it was me, and then when you found out...you still wanted one?”

 

“Of course. You forget I’ve been on the receiving end of your private dances. I would gladly let you dance for me anytime.”

 

A smirk flashed across Junmyeon’s face before Yixing chuckled into his hair. He _had_ been on the other end of a dance. A dance that turned into something much like foreplay and Yixing thought he wouldn’t mind doing it again. This time, though, they could go much further if they wished. Yixing not-so-secretly wished.

 

A hand pushed further up his thigh and rested just in the right area for Yixing to want more. He licked his lip as Junmyeon sighed, the warmth ghosting across his bare chest. The air was getting thicker and Yixing realized there was a lot of sexual tension between them. He wanted so badly to move and straddle Junmyeon, give him what he wanted, but they needed to work through other things first. Things like insecurities and building trust _needed_ to come first.

 

Before anything else happened Junmyeon rose to his feet and picked Yixing up with him. They both laughed before Junmyeon set Yixing down on the kitchen counter. His robe nearly fell off but he didn’t care. The way he felt in Junmyeon’s arm was enough to keep him warm for days. Their laughter filled the hotel room as Yixing noticed it was nearly noon. They had spent the entire morning in each other’s arms.

 

Junmyeon started pulling things from shelves and the refrigerator preparing to cook. It wasn’t exactly breakfast time but Yixing didn’t mind. He looked good in front of the stove and Yixing thought about things that made his heart flutter and jump; things like breakfast in bed and good morning kisses. He watched as Junmyeon made another pot of coffee and broke eggs. He made omelets with ease and even cooked down some potatoes. Yixing thanked him before filling his stomach. Everything tasted wonderful and Yixing really thought he could see himself with Junmyeon more and more. There was love in everything he did, especially in the way he took Yixing’s hand under the table.

 

 

Afternoon turned into Yixing napping on the couch while Junmyeon finished working at the table. The room would be filled with white noise, and then Junmyeon’s sighs. He would type furiously and take quiet phone calls in the kitchen. He made two cups of coffee more after lunch and talked to Chanyeol about the dance studio. Yixing enjoyed the noise and rested, only occasionally waking to Junmyeon brushing his hair from his face and leaving soft kisses to his temple. Every one sent butterflies into a frenzy in his stomach and made his cheeks flush pink. Junmyeon even laughed once and called Yixing cute.

 

The day flew by between naps and relaxing. It was the first time in a while that Yixing truly rested. He wondered how he was even able to function before. Afternoon turned to evening as Yixing watched the sunset on the city’s horizon. It was stains of orange and red against purple and blue. As the sun disappeared he sat deep in thought about everything. Junmyeon came from behind the couch and smiled down at him before sitting near his head. Yixing adjusted and pushed himself to lay on Junmyeon’s thigh.

 

“Good afternoon, angel. Are you hungry?”

 

“Mm. Did I really sleep the whole day away?”

 

“You sure did. I ordered from room service. I hope you like pasta.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

They ate quietly before Yixing started to let his mind go again. He was trying to find the courage to do what he was actually called for; dance. It wasn’t like he couldn’t do it but he knew what it would lead to, what it could lead to. He secretly wanted that as he thought about the last time he danced for Suho. Dancing for Junmyeon would be no different now that he knew they were the same person. It would be roaming hands and trickles of sweat that would lead to Yixing panting and wanting so so much more.

 

Junmyeon must have noticed as Yixing stopped eating and instead sat lips parted and cheeks pink. He smirked before setting Yixing’s plate on the table and gripping his chin. He pulled it toward him as Yixing snapped out of his thoughts.

 

“Tell me exactly what was on your mind.”

 

Yixing swallowed thickly and licked his lips, “Dancing.”

 

“For who?”

 

Yixing didn’t answer, instead, he pushed the robe open straddling Junmyeon’s lap. Junmyeon let his hands slide up Yixing’s thighs, squeezing the flesh of his ass before resting them on his hips. Yixing wrapped his hands around Junmyeon’s twisting his hips and grinding down on him. He noticed that at some point Junmyeon had changed from pressed slacks to sweatpants, leaving almost nothing to his imagination. The hands on his hips grazed his ribs and pulled him just a bit closer.

 

“You’re really driving me crazy.”

 

“And you think that you don’t do the same to me now?”

 

The dance quickly turned into Junmyeon pressing kisses to Yixing’s chest and Yixing arching his back and rolling his hips. He tossed his head back when Junmyeon ghosted up his neck and pressed an open mouth kiss to his clavicle. He stopped before touching anywhere else and Yixing whined when he head was pulled back.

 

“We can’t do this.”

 

“Don’t be rough with me. I like it.”

 

Junmyeon loosened his grip but didn’t let go. Yixing looked down at him with pupils blow. He knew where this was leading and both of them were hesitant. Yixing slowly started dancing again this time he concentrated on the dancing aspect instead of trying to push Junmyeon’s limits. It turned into sensual touches and Yixing turning around.

 

He moved fluidly letting his head fall on Junmyeon’s shoulder. He rolled his body letting the music in his head take him on a trip. Slow hesitant hands wandered from his hips and Yixing realized that Junmyeon needed to go at his own pace. Where Yixing was ready and wanting to dance across boundaries, Junmyeon was still afraid. Yixing let him take his time as he danced more.

 

Fingers hooked into his pants and Yixing let Junmyeon take them off. The only boxers that were wearable in the suitcase were almost see-through and Yixing was pretty sure Junmyeon gasped as he touched them. He placed himself back in Junmyeon’s lap as his robe was carefully taken off. Junmyeon kissed down Yixing’s spine and it sent chills across his skin. Each kiss was ice cold lips on warm skin and Yixing still just wanted more, but he wasn’t going to take it.

 

The lips on his skin parted slightly and started leaving open-mouthed kisses on Yixing’s shoulder and his neck. The hands on his hips possessively wrapped around his waist and hauled Yixing that much closer. His head fell into Junmyeon’s shoulder as Junmyeon tucked his chin in the crook of Yixing’s neck.

 

“Can we slow down?”

 

“Anything you want Junmyeon.”

 

“I just feel like we need more time. Now before you get upset, I want this, I do but we’re moving fast. Too fast for me. I at least want to take you on a proper date.”

 

“Where do you want to take me?”

 

“How does an impromptu trip to China sound to you?”

 

Yixing turned in Junmyeon’s arms staring at him in disbelief. Junmyeon’s face was completely genuine. His eyes were full of arousal but the smile on his face said everything Yixing wanted. Before he knew it, Yixing was hugging Junmyeon’s shoulders and nodding his head yes. Overly excited and a little unstable they fell into the couch as Yixing stayed curled into Junmyeon’s side.

 

“Okay, we’ll go to your place tomorrow afternoon then and get you properly packed for a trip.”

 

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

**Wednesday**

When Yixing was finally able to pack a proper suitcase, he grabbed things that were suitable to wear in mixed company. Junmyeon wandered around while Yixing packed up. He grabbed some things Tao forgot, like toiletries, and closed the suitcase. Yixing left it by the door in favor of finding Junmyeon. He had his hand wrapped around the pole in the extra bedroom looking at it in wonder.

 

“Wanna try?”

 

“Hell no. I don’t have the coordination for that.”

 

Yixing leaned against the door frame and grinned, “But you can handle a gun?”

 

“Like I said, I’m good with my hands.”

 

There was a smug smirk on Junmyeon’s lips before he beckoned Yixing with his index finger. He moved Yixing in front of the pole and motioned toward it. Yixing knew what he wanted and was glad he wasn’t fully dressed. He still wanted to take a shower so he was walking around his apartment in the robe and boxers.

 

Junmyeon sat down on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide as Yixing spun around in circles. Much like he did at the club, Yixing let his body and strength do all the work. He lifted his leg and spread them, whipping them around then setting them back down. With Junmyeon watching privately in his home, Yixing could be a lot more suggestive. He rolled his body lowering himself with each movement until he was on the floor knees wide and sitting on his calves. He thrust forward with one hand on the pole and the other in his hair. He smirked when Junmyeon’s breath hitched audibly.

 

There was something thrilling about not having any restrictions as Yixing lifted himself up. He could freely get a bit more suggestive than he did at the club. Like shoving his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and leaning against the pole. He twisted his hips and slid them down just enough for Junmyeon to growl.

 

He stood up and pushed Yixing against the pole before gritting his teeth and staring deeply into Yixing’s eyes. Yixing wanted it, wanted Junmyeon to kiss him. He was hungry for it. Yixing wanted Junmyeon to break and he was trying hard to push him over the edge. He smirked before Junmyeon bit down on his lip hard enough to bleed, then he let Yixing go turning to walk out of the room. Yixing quickly grabbed his wrist and turned him around only to see his sad eyes.

 

“Junmyeon why won’t you just - “

 

“I can’t! Okay! I just can’t.”

 

“Junmyeon, please. You said you loved me. Please, love me.”

 

Yixing slowly pulled Junmyeon to him ignoring the fact they were both still pretty aroused. Junmyeon licked his lips and shook his head. Yixing just cupped his face and stared at him. Before Yixing knew it, tears were flowing heavy from his eyes. He wanted Junmyeon’s love, wanted his touch.

 

“Please, don’t make me beg for it Junmyeon.”

 

“I’m scared.”

 

“Junmyeon, I am too, but don’t be afraid to show me. Don’t make me wait and ache for you. Please, stop holding back what we both know you want to do.”

 

Junmyeon pulled Yixing’s hands down and set them on his shoulders. He gave a small smile before lifting his own hands and setting them on Yixing’s jaw. His thumbs wiped away the tears that had fallen and Yixing closed his eyes leaning into the touch. It was comforting and Yixing yearned for them to stay near him. He finally got what he was hoping for a moment later when he felt Junmyeon’s hesitant lips.

 

They were soft and sweet, and Yixing loved the way the felt against his. It was chaste and tentative, but determined. One hand pushed into Yixing’s hair and the other went to his waist in the open robe. Yixing pulled Junmyeon just a little closer and deepened the kiss letting Junmyeon know he wanted more. His hand tightened in Yixing’s hair before nudging his lips with his tongue, then it was stumbling and hungry mouths nipping and biting. Junmyeon pushed Yixing against the wall and kissed him furiously until Yixing was gasping for breath. They only broke apart to get air before Yixing pulled Junmyeon back in to lick in his mouth and explore. He whined in his throat when Junmyeon’s hand tugged on his hair. It yanked a little harder and Yixing smirked into the kiss.

 

“You-,” Junmyeon took a deep breath and sighed before looking up at Yixing with hungry eyes, “are an amazing kisser.”

 

“That’s not the only thing I can do with my mouth.”

 

Yixing threw a wink and Junmyeon just laughed pulling Yixing off the wall and into a hug. They stayed in each other’s arms until Junmyeon shoved Yixing into the bathroom to go get ready, but not before smacking his ass and tell him to hurry up. Yixing just stuck his tongue out and wiggled his ass while Junmyeon laughed shaking his head.

 

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

A private jet, Yixing expected. What he didn’t was the fact that Junmyeon’s bodyguards were going to be joining them. He also didn’t expect to get a sort of lecture. Junmyeon had nearly begged for him to be on his best behavior. He said that this trip wasn’t just for them, but was also business. With the money all gone, Junmyeon had to deal with things at the office which meant actually going there.

 

They were taking a short two-hour flight into Beijing that Junmyeon promised wouldn’t feel that long. Changmin and Yunho lost themselves in the back of the plane as Junmyeon and Yixing sat down in a closed off area guarded by curtains. It felt like First Class with a much homier atmosphere. Yixing sat in the plush chair and buckled in as Junmyeon sat across from him doing the same. He locked their ankles and smiled at Yixing before blowing him a kiss. Yixing blushed with the ‘new love’ feelings all over.

 

Yixing dozed several times as they flew. It was the middle of the night and Yixing was tired and hungry. Junmyeon promised a meal after they landed and well deserved rest. Yixing made small talk here and there when he wasn’t napping. He didn’t feel the need to fill the air with useless talk though when it drifted off. Junmyeon smiled pleasantly when he opened his eyes every few minutes.

 

There was a nudge to Yixing’s shoulder and he woke again to Junmyeon stroking his cheek gently. He motioned to the window and Yixing stared in wonder. They were finally descending into the airport in Beijing. It was gorgeous. Yixing smiled and felt Junmyeon’s hand in his.

 

“Remember, I’m here on business. The reasons you’re in a suit and not lingerie is because we have something to attend to.”

 

Yixing just nodded his head in agreement waiting for the plane to land. It wasn’t long before they were taking a short walk to a black luxury car. Yunho was in the driver seat and Changmin was on the phone.

 

“Sir, they’re waiting.”

 

All Junmyeon did was nod and slide his hand up Yixing’s thigh. It was a welcome gesture as Yixing stared out the window. He didn’t question who was waiting or why, but he did wonder. The trip in the car lead them through the city slowly. For late evening, the streets were packed with vehicles and people. They made their way to a huge building that Yixing swore cost more than his condo build and the one next to it.

 

 

Yixing wasn’t sure what to expect as they rode the elevator up to the top floor. Junmyeon set his hand on Yixing’s back before leading them down a nondescript hallway. It was dimly lit and Yixing found himself a little afraid. Friendly faces awaited and Yixing smiled at their familiarity but wondered why in the fuck they were wearing all black with face masks.

 

Sehun was leaning against the wall cleaning his nails and Yixing wondered why he wouldn’t just use something more appropriate instead of a switchblade. (Yixing had tucked away his own just in case.) He said nothing as they entered and Junmyeon looked like he owned the place. He did, but there was a certain air about him as he walked into the large office.

 

Leaning against the desk was another person Yixing recognized but was somewhat surprised to see. She had on the same dark clothing but instead of a switchblade, she was flipping a butterfly knife. Yixing watching in amazement as she spun it around her fingers and her wrists, never cutting herself. She twisted it in her hand before closing it in her fist and lobbing it at Sehun’s head with incredible force. He moved it out of the way nonchalantly as it hit the wall before looking up with a smirk.

 

“You missed Hwasa.”

 

“Next time I’ll aim for your dick.”

 

“It’s a bigger target than my nose.”

 

The room filled with a light chuckle as Sehun pulled the knife from the wall and tossed it back to Hwasa. Junmyeon walked around them sitting at the desk waiting for his computer to come to life. Yixing curled up in a chair and waited for some sort of explanation. What he got was more than he expected.

 

“I know you’re probably wondering a lot of things, angel. I can only answer so many questions. Yes, what you’re thinking about your friends is true. They’re here to find the would-be-kidnapper and take care of the problem. No, you’re not allowed to talk about it. We keep this secret. You said we do everything together, so we are.”

 

Yixing smiled a bit so himself but Junmyeon saw and gave a quick wink. The sound of keys clacking filled the air as Sehun and Hwasa traded licks on the other side of the room. They played around for a while before Junmyeon opened up a small notebook.

 

“The money is all officially gone. I paid for the building so you can open the dance studio whenever you see fit. You have all the time in the world,” A grunt came from behind and Junmyeon looked over with an unamused face. There was a quiet ‘sorry’ before he turned his attention back to Yixing.

 

“Yixing, from here on out you are to pretend you don’t know anyone other than at the club. You do not know that Sehun is your bodyguard and an assassin. You do not know that Hwasa is an assassin. You do not know Minseok and you do not know Yifan. You live your life like you have been for the past few years. The only thing that changes is me. What we do in the shadows stays there and goes no further.”

 

Yixing nodded and gave serious thought to everything. He barely knew what was going on anyways. He agreed to everything on one condition, “One thing: No secrets. If something happens, I know. If someone gets hurt, I know. If someone is following me, I know. I want you to train me to defend myself so that if something ever does happen, I can protect myself.”

 

“I can do that angel. Sehun and I can help you. And about the secrets; I’ll never keep anything from you that I think you should know about.”

 

Junmyeon stood walking around the desk as he closed the notebook and tucked it away in a locked drawer. Yixing felt a small kiss on his temple before Junmyeon set his hand on Yixing’s shoulder. Yixing lifted his hand and laced their fingers as Junmyeon leaned against the chair.

 

“You know your task. I expect both of you to return successfully. You have a forty-eight-hour window. Time’s ticking.”

 

Hwasa grinned tossing the butterfly knife around in circles again before blowing Yixing a kiss. Sehun covered his face with his mask. Yixing still saw the dark smile creep across his face. They left the room as Junmyeon helped Yixing to his feet.

 

“Follow me.”

 

They walked out of the office and around the corner to a staircase. It lead outside to the rooftop and Yixing turned around in circles taking in the city horizon. He felt like he could see the entirety of Beijing. The lights reflected off of glass windows and what Yixing could see of the stars was incredible. He felt arms tangle around his waist and a soft press of kisses against his neck.

 

“I have some things to say now that we’re alone,” Junmyeon took a deep breath that spread warmth and goosebumps on Yixing’s skin, “Now is your chance to get out. From here forward we’re in this together. You and me, me and you. I will keep nothing from you. I came here to hand over all the company assets to Minho. He is now CEO and I’m just a personage in the shadows taking care of other affairs. Minho is more than capable of taking over Shijie while people respect me more underground.”

 

There was a pause before Yixing was turned around to face Junmyeon his eyes were tired but serious. He kissed Yixing gently before place his hands into Yixing’s nervous ones.

 

“I still have part ownership of Shijie and Exodus. I just want to concentrate on doing the right thing. I know what I do is dangerous, but someone had to stand up to these rich putzy schmucks and their stupid ass antics. No one here is going to talk about where the money went, so everything is in the clear. I just want to make sure you want this, angel...make sure you want me.”

 

Yixing didn’t even have to think before an answer was on his lips, “I want you, always. Us against the world?”

 

“Us against the world.”

 

Junmyeon smirked but Yixing stole it with his lips. He thought about the circumstances and didn’t care. Yixing guided his hands to Junmyeon’s hips and held him closer. The cool night air ghosted across Yixing’s skin. It made him shiver against Junmyeon as he slipped his tongue in to explore his mouth. Junmyeon’s hands found Yixing’s waist digging nails into skin through his clothes.

 

Making out on a rooftop was kind of dreamy to Yixing. He loved every moment even as the sirens and the sound of the nightlife filled his ears. Thoughts entered his mind as he contemplated everything that had happened over the time he had spent trying to find out who Suho was. He wasn’t sure where the future was going but he knew that he wanted Junmyeon and everyone else to be in it.

 

There was a moment when Yixing wanted to hesitate but he was just as entangled as everyone else, even if it was unintentional at first. He wasn’t going to be tangled in the web though. If anything, Yixing wanted to be the one who spun it. He would protect Junmyeon with his life just as everyone else had been doing for him. The moment made Yixing realize he hadn’t told Junmyeon anything about how he felt even if he had already admitted it to himself.

 

Soft kisses had turned hungrier but Yixing lead them back down. He placed one hand on the back of Junmyeon’s neck and one on his waist until finally, Junmyeon looked up. He smiled and Yixing decided it was time. He smiled fondly and kissed Junmyeon chastely. The ambiance was his soundtrack and Yixing would never forget this night for as long as he could remember it.

 

“I love you, Junmyeon.”

 

The beat of silence only lasted for a moment before Junmyeon latched his lips onto Yixing’s. There was a bit of mumbling before Junmyeon pulled away properly tears streaming down his face, “God, I’ve waited so long to hear that. I love you too, angel. I love you too.”

 

After a bit of an emotional talk about how everything would go from then forward, Yixing relaxed into Junmeyon’s arms staring into the night. Junmyeon wanted Yixing to give up his condo and move in with him closer to the club and his new dance studio. Yixing agreed so long as he got his own space. Junmyeon assured him there was plenty of room for whatever he wanted. They agreed to begin a real relationship and be completely open with all their friends and associates. Sehun would still remain at the club as Yixing’s bodyguard.

 

They went in deeper to talk about Minseok and the safe house. He knew as much as Yixing and was the same wanting to know very little, only when necessary. Yifan wasn’t as involved being he was only in college. He was a friend to almost everyone and had been there for when Junmyeon dropped out. Yixing decided he would trust Junmyeon and his friends, even the ones in the dark he didn’t exactly know about.

 

The night ended with them in a Five-Star hotel room in the middle of Beijing. Junmyeon held Yixing all night only leaving the bed to take an occasional phone call. Hwasa called somewhere in between dreams with confirmation and Yixing didn’t ask more than that. They set a plan in motion to go back and take a small vacation together. Yixing deserved it, and in all honesty, he just wanted to spend more time with Junmyeon.


	7. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers multiple days. They have been marked accordingly.

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

Their flight back was just as short as the one there, and Yixing loved the view more during the day. They made their way from the airport to the club. Yixing was more than excited to see his friends again. Wonho was already wrapped around Yixing as he walked to the back to see Chanyeol. He knew everything already but Yixing still wanted to say everything himself. They had a good talk and Yixing still took the next few days off to rest. Sehun showed up not long after with a broken nose he blamed on Hwasa and not their target.

 

The only thing she had to say for herself was that his nose was a good target when he talked shit.

 

Everyone fell into their usual banter and Yixing appreciated that, even though a lot had changed, nothing at all had changed. He smiled to himself when Junmyeon laced their fingers and lead him to his dressing room. Yixing took a seat to talk to Wheein, who said that Solar and Moonbyul would be spending a lot more time at the club as full-time makeup artists. Moonbyul admitted to liking to tease Sehun and wanting to get more serious about her craft. Junmyeon laughed when Wheein admitted that Hwasa boasted about beating Sehun to their target.

 

When they finally left Yixing didn’t miss the way Junmyeon and Chanyeol talked to each other. Whether it was business or pleasure, Chanyeol was surprised but nodded and smiled. Later, Junmyeon admitted to telling Chanyeol he stepped down from Shijie. He hadn’t taken it badly saying he was thinking about retiring from porn anyways.

 

 

 _Vacation_ meant different things to Yixing and Junmyeon. Where Yixing thought sweatpants and late-night infomercials, Junmyeon thought Jeju and a beachfront condo for two days. Yixing complained at first but he was quieted with kisses and being thrown into the softest bed sheets he had ever felt. He curled around them as Junmyeon laughed and set up his makeshift office. They were on vacation but Junmyeon couldn't afford to not keep his lines open and his ‘feelers out’. Yixing cringed but kissed his temple anyway.

 

That evening Junmyeon paid for dinner but not before surprising Yixing with several gifts. The first was a new jacket that Yixing wanted very badly to complain about. He knew well the smoking suit coat had cost Junmyeon almost three thousand dollars. It was made from beautiful cobalt blue brocade and black silk. He paired it with black slacks and a black button down and Yixing felt like an international spy. He told Junmyeon and instead of reacting like Chanyeol, he agreed and kissed Yixing’s cheek.

 

The next thing was obviously for later and Yixing didn’t miss the gleam in Junmeyon’s eyes as he opened it slowly. Inside the black box was a gorgeous nude and black micro-teddy Yixing was sure Chanyeol had spilled about as he was the only one who knew. It was made with guipure lace accents on the front and back, and Yixing imagined himself dancing and more. He noted the snaps at the bottom and did not get hard from the image of Junmyeon fucking him in just the lingerie.

 

He was sure that was the intention as Junmyeon’s hand stayed inching up his thigh through dinner. He bought the most expensive wine and beyond the sensual touches, Yixing enjoyed having a quiet evening with Junmyeon. The restaurant was extravagant but Yixing let Junmyeon spoil him.

 

Junmyeon lead conversation easily as the time slipped through their fingers. Yixing would never admit that he might have gazed hungrily when Junmyeon turned his head the right way that pulled the muscles of his jaw and neck taut. He would also never admit to wanting to litter the skin there with marks.

 

What he would admit though was that he cherished each moment they shared, even when they got a little suggestive. He felt joy when Junmyeon laughed loud and uncontrolled. Yixing also loved the way Junmyeon’s smile got too wide for his face. His smile was incredible and dazzling, and Yixing wanted to be the sole reason it was there.

 

The night didn’t exactly get too heated and Yixing was thankful. When they finally arrived back at their room after a too cold stroll along the beach, Yixing voiced that he was nervous and didn’t want to go too far. Junmyeon just smiled cooing at how cute his blush was. They tangled in silk sheets and curled up watching those late-night infomercials Yixing had mentioned.

 

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

**December 1st - Friday**

What Yixing thought was going to be an eventful day, full of things to do, actually turned into staying inside. He woke to thunderstorms and Junmyeon sitting in the chair half asleep. Yixing pushed the covers off and walked to his side, gazing at his lazy smile. It was the first time Yixing really got to run his hands through freshly dyed hair. Silver strands had been replaced with dark brown. Yixing loved the color as well as how soft it felt. He scratched gentle circles with the pads of his fingers garnering a quiet little hum of approval from Junmyeon.

 

“Sorry, it’s raining, angel. I had a lot planned.”

 

“That’s okay. We can just spend all day in bed.”

 

“No can do. I have some paperwork to take care of and so do you,” Junmyeon pointed to a stack of papers on the desk and Yixing’s heart jumped in his chest, “I think you know what this is for.”

 

“Is that - Is that the paperwork for the dance studio?”

 

“It is. I’m going to meet Baekhyun for lunch and close on his building.”

 

Yixing plopped down with too much excitement and hugged Junmyeon tight. He whispered quiet ‘thank yous’ while kissing Junmyeon’s cheeks and lips. He laughed for a while before the little kisses turned into something more serious, something more that appreciation. Yixing pulled back and smiled caressing Junmyeon’s cheek.

 

“Really. Thank you, Junmyeon. I couldn’t have done all this without you. Even before. I know it sounds crazy but our fights drove me to do better, now you support me and drive me to do better.”

 

“I’ll always be here to see you chase your dreams, angel.”

 

The too-wide smile shone on Junmyeon’s face and Yixing placed his forehead against Junmyeon’s. They stayed that way until Junmyeon got a phone call to meet Baekhyun. Yixing got full permission to buy whatever he wanted as far as room service and movies. The rain wasn’t so bad anymore now that Yixing had food and romantic comedies.

 

Between cheesy movies and room service, Yixing carefully looked over the paperwork. The building would be his, not Junmyeon and his, _his_. He read and signed each paper carefully. The pictures included in the packet were amazing. The open space had been renovated and updated to a modern style Yixing liked. It was perfect. Yixing started planning which areas would be practice rooms, which would be his office, and where he could keep a private room for more exotic lessons.

 

By the time Junmyeon returned, Yixing had planned exactly how he wanted the studio to look. He drew a concept for a small sign in decorative font that had “Elyxion” in large letters and “Dance Studio” in a small serif. Junmyeon kissed Yixing’s head and said it all looked wonderful. He put the signed papers in a manila folder and tucked it in his briefcase next to one similar with Baekhyun’s name on it.

 

 

The rest of the day went by slowly between afternoon naps curled into each other and Yixing watching the sand get pelted by rain. A crack of thunder and lightning made him jump, but strong arms circled his waist and kissed his shoulder. Yixing rocked back and forth enjoying Junmyeon’s warmth before he sighed.

 

“I still have a bit more work to do this afternoon. I can’t really tell you what it is, just know that it has to do with Sehun and Hwasa.”

 

“Be careful. Come back to me safely.”

 

Yixing turned in Junmyeon’s arms and kissed him full on the lips until they were bruised and he had to leave. He didn’t need to be told to understand that Junmyeon was leaving to attend to ‘riskier’ business. He didn’t miss the way Junmyeon cradled his face or the fact he had his Revolver holstered in his overcoat. He left covered in a facemask with the promise it wouldn’t take long.

 

With plenty of time to do as he pleased, Yixing shed his clothes and took a shower. He knew exactly what he was going to do in order to pass the time; he would dance. After cleaning up and drying his hair. Yixing put on the teddy and rummaged through his suitcase for the few things he kept that Tao packed. He found a pair of thigh highs and a blindfold and mentally made a note to give Tao an I.O.U.

 

Yixing closed the blinds but kept the curtains open to let in the dim light that was left between the clouds. He plugged his phone into the surround system letting the music fill the room. He placed the blindfold around his eyes then started dancing. The time passed joyfully for Yixing. He loved to dance and couldn’t wait to get back to work, at the club and the studio.

 

Hours passed by and Yixing still danced between chugging water and wiping his brow. His phone lit up and Yixing jumped. It was a simple text from Junmyeon saying he was on his way back. Yixing changed the music, dimmed, the light, and started getting ready.

 

He moved the chair into the bedroom and picked everything up from the floor. He quickly made the bed, fluffing the pillows and straightening the blankets. He wanted to make this perfect, or at least try to. His nerves kept his hands busy. He touched up what makeup he could and bounced on the balls of his feet. Even if it wasn’t perfect that was fine. Junmyeon would never say anything otherwise.

 

The door opened and Yixing nearly jumped out of his skin. He crawled into the bed, kneeling with his legs spread. He sat back on his calves as he saw Junmyeon in the foyer taking off gloves and the facemask. He took off his coat and holster, setting it all down and heaving a large sigh. Yixing knew he needed this, maybe more so than Yixing wanted to do it.

 

“Angel?”

 

Yixing tried not to stare at the way Junmyeon’s shoulders looked in his white button down as he toed off his shoes and unbuttoned his cuffs. He looked magnificent. He adjusted his collar before looking around the living room and Yixing tried to settled what nerves he had left adjusting the blindfold and teddy. Junmyeon rolled up his sleeves as he stopped dead in the bedroom doorway.

 

“What in the world did I do to deserve to come home to this?”

 

Yixing only smirked pointing at the chair and biting his lip. Junmyeon took the hint and finished rolling up his sleeves as he sat in the chair, legs spread wide. The song changed and Yixing tried his best to look seductive crawling to the edge of the bed. Junmyeon smiled looking Yixing up and down, and if he was anything other than human, Yixing would have felt like prey.

 

Yixing set his feet on the floor and started dancing as soon as he turned around. He felt the pads of Junmyeon’s fingers ghosting up his thigh and had to bite back a moan. Sturdy hands guided him back to sit down and Junmyeon was already aroused pressing against Yixing’s ass. He used that as fuel to fan the raging fire inside of him. Yixing tossed his hips back and felt the hands on his hips tighten.

 

“You’re so good to me, angel.”

 

A little smile tugged at Yixing’s lips as he stood and turned around. He rolled his body holding Junmyeon’s hands in his as he pushed them around to hold his ass. He sat back down doing the same motions as Junmyeon growled gripping Yixing a bit tighter. Yixing swiveled his hips in the right way that sent Junmyeon’s head back and his eyes rolling. He bit down on his lip and Yixing felt a bit smug as he did the same thing once more.

 

“Angel, you’re pushing your limits.”

 

Yixing leaned over and hovered his lips over Junmyeon smirking, “What limits?”

 

He captured them in a heated kiss before yanking on Junmyeon’s dark hair. He continued his ministrations, using his whole body to dance and sway while kissing across Junmyeon’s jaw. Yixing set his hand on Junmyeon’s chest for balance before starting to undo the buttons of his white shirt. That was the tipping point and Junmyeon stood up holding Yixing before throwing him on the bed and settling between his legs.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this angel?”

 

“I didn’t get dressed in this lingerie to sleep in it.”

 

Junmyeon smirked before caging Yixing under him and kissing him deep and passionate. Yixing settled his hands on Junmyeon’s shoulders running his hands across them and then down his back. He smelled like a mix of gunpowder, Old Spice, and something distinctly Junmyeon. It sent Yixing’s senses into a heavenly overdrive pushing him to make the kiss a little deeper and a bit rough. Junmyeon nipped at Yixing’s full lower lips before kissing down his neck and shoulder.

 

“Should I take this off or leave it on?”

 

Junmyeon sat back running his hands down Yixing’s chest and then his legs. He lifted them by the ankles before dragging his nails from Yixing’s knees all the way down. The drag of fabric and delicious pain from his rough fingers went straight to Yixing’s cock filling it in the thin teddy. He was already panting and dripping sweat when the blindfold was pulled off and tossed aside. Watching Junmyeon smirk and play the end of his thigh-high was torture; sweet, exquisite torture.

 

“I guess I’ll decide for you since you can’t seem to speak angel.”

 

Yixing’s breath caught in his throat as Junmyeon kissed him again, this time sloppy and rushed. It went from his lips, down his chin, and then he sucked a bruise into his Adam’s apple. Yixing swallowed hard before moaning quietly when Junmeyon’s hands snapped the straps of the garter on his thigh. They came undone and Yixing squirmed as Junmyeon’s hands squeezed his thighs.

 

“Anytime you want me to stop Yixing, please say so.”

 

“No, don’t stop, please.”

 

Yixing felt the smirk that was drawn up on Junmyeon’s face as he kissed down his clothed chest. He hovered a bit before leaning back and taking off his shirt. Yixing was stunned by the amount of muscle hidden underneath. He reached out with his fingertips before Junmyeon flexed giving a little chuckle. He settled back into kissing Yixing before undoing the snaps of the teddy and helping Yixing out of it.

 

The only thing left between them was the thin fabric of Yixing’s lace boxers, his thigh highs, and Junmyeon’s pants which were all slowly taken off before Junmyeon gently kissed Yixing’s naked chest. The slow pace helped Yixing’s nerves settle a bit more as he enjoyed the way Junmyeon handled him. He was kissing every inch he could reach and Yixing felt so adored. For a moment he thought Junmyeon would take off the thigh highs, but he left them on kissing Yixing’s shins and ankles.

 

“You’re so beautiful, angel. I don’t deserve you.”

 

“Junmyeon -”

 

“No, Yixing. You’re amazing. Thank you for accepting me. I didn’t deserve a second chance, but you gave me one anyways.”

 

Yixing settled into the chaste kiss before smiling and wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders and kissing his neck, “This second chance isn’t just for you. It’s for me. I deserve this just as much. We both do. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, angel.”

 

Everything was just as slow after that. Junmyeon had somehow gotten lube in under Yixing’s nose. He smirked before he felt fingers circling his rim then he sighed feeling the stretch and burn of pleasure. One finger turned into two then three, and Yixing was nearly in tears with how Junmyeon was bringing him to the brink but not pushing him over.

 

“J-Junmyeon please.”

 

“Easy, angel.”

 

Yixing’s legs went up as Junmyeon slowly thrust in. He stayed still before leaning over and distracting Yixing’s mind and lips. Before he even knew it, Junmyeon bottomed out and he sighed in relief. Junmyeon didn’t move and Yixing grew impatient. It didn’t take long for him to catch on as Yixing rocked his lips and bit down on Junmyeon’s shoulder.

 

“Move, please.”

 

The slow pace from before was replaced with something a bit more animalistic as Junmyeon started thrusting. Yixing couldn’t help but imagine the sinful way his body would look dancing in silk and satin. He moved much like Yixing did but with less confidence. That came with time as Yixing moaned his name over and over, pulling his hips flush and kissing his bruised lips.

 

Positions switched and Yixing rode Junmyeon hard and fast before he was rolled over and moved to the edge of the bed. Junmyeon stood and fucked Yixing just as hard and fast before growling and flipping Yixing over. Junmyeon was insatiable and Yixing loved every moment of it. But before long, Yixing was ready to burst. He was edged until it was nearly painful, but Yixing knew that Junmyeon wouldn’t last much longer with how high his moans were going.

 

Yixing was lifted up and kissed on the side of the mouth while his back was pressed against Junmyeon’s chest. He had a loose grip on Yixing’s chin before his head fell into his shoulder. His thrusts were starting to become wilder and a lot deeper. Yixing’s head went back and he panted feeling like his entire body was on fire.

 

“I-I’m close.”

 

“Go on then, angel. Cum for me.”

 

The deep, commanding tone of Junmyeon’s voice sent Yixing into a spiral of white. A hand wrapped around his throbbing cock and tugged a few times before he was screaming through his climax. Junmyeon followed soon after with powerful thrusts and whispered pleas of Yixing’s name over and over. Yixing was overworked and overstimulated by the time they fell over into soiled sheets and sweaty bodies.

 

Yixing didn’t care because Junmyeon’s arms circled around him leaving a trail of butterfly kisses to his shoulder and back whispering how good Yixing was and how much he loved him. Yixing breathlessly answered with his own praises and quiet hums before falling asleep.

 

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

**Saturday**

Morning came and Yixing woke up to clean sheets and breakfast in bed. Junmyeon was in only sweatpants and his hair was tousled in all directions. It was a great look and Yixing voiced as such wishing he would ditch the suit more often. Junmyeon hummed in approval feeding Yixing fruit and kissing his temple.

 

Eventually, Yixing had to go back to real life. He packed his bags after showering with Junmyeon. It proved to be difficult to concentrate on cleaning up when Junmyeon was insistent on blowing him. They both basked in orgasms before stepping out and into clothes.

 

The trip back home was filled with comfortable silence and shy smiles. Junmyeon never let go of Yixing’s hand and he wouldn’t admit that he didn’t want to let him go. But Yixing had responsibilities and he gave Junmyeon a kiss goodbye when he got back to his condo. He needed to start packing everything up and moving it across town. Junmyeon promised movers to help him and delivered on that later in the day.

 

In a few hours, Yixing’s entire life was packed into boxes and he and Tao stood in the empty condo. Tao had come over to help and gather his own things only to be stopped by Yixing. The only thing Yixing removed from the guest room was his belongings.

 

“I’m giving it to you.”

 

“Wh- Xing, you’re not serious? This was like your life’s savings.”

 

“I’m moving in with Junmyeon. If you want it, I’ll give you the paperwork. It’s yours.”

 

“Wow. I - thank you.”

 

“Someone has to live in it besides I know how attached you are to this place. You spend more time here than your own apartment. Plus, you can have a roommate if you want.”

 

There was more thanks and hugs before Yixing left with the moving truck. Junmyeon’s condo was a lot closer to everything. He noted which streets lead to where, and smiled knowing he could walk to almost everything he needed.

 

 

Before the day was over Yixing was sat in Junmyeon’s office at the condo with a room full of people. Chanyeol sat next to Sehun and Baekhyun on the couch. Junmyeon was at his desk with Minseok standing next to it drinking a coffee. Yixing was pretty intuitive and knew that the meeting was probably going to be about the ‘other business’, the one they were too keep quiet about. Hwasa joined a bit later sitting down on the edge of the desk with her butterfly knife spinning in her hand. Junmyeon took a deep breath and sighed before folding his hands in front of him.

 

“I’m sure you all know why you’re here but I needed to have this meeting as a formality. Some of you know others in this room, some of you aren’t even aware of the name of the person next to you, but from this moment forward you do not know each other. You know only what is in the light and are ignorant of what has happened in the shadows. Hwasa is only The Madam at Exodus and Chanyeol is the club owner. Minseok owns a coffee shop. Baekhyun is a model and entrepreneur. Yixing dances with Sehun and there is nothing more, nothing less. This is to protect you all. Other people involved have been informed of the same things. Do not disrespect this oath of privacy. You know what happens if you do.”

 

Hwasa took the exact moment to throw the knife at an open space in the wall to demonstrate exactly what would and could happen. No one jumped but Chanyeol. Everyone nodded or hummed in agreement before going back to their daily lives. The only person who lingered was Chanyeol. Junmyeon and he talked for another hour before Yixing finally decided it was time to get ready for normal Saturday night activities; dancing back at Exodus.

 

Getting back into the swing of things had been easier than Yixing thought. His regulars were happy to see him throwing more money than normal. Chanyeol had set up the main stage to have two poles and Yixing loved that he and anyone else could collaborate on the same stage. It made for impressive performances and incredible money.

 

Sehun remained a dancer and Yixing gave him knowing glances every time they walked back to Junmeyon’s condo at night. There were still times when his fists were bloody but now when no one was around, he told Yixing exactly what he was doing. The dark was filled with impossibly corrupt people who wanted nothing more than to take what others had, up to and including Yixing. The nights his fists were clean still smelled of clove but were filled with talk of a boy and a certain coffee shop.

 

The schedule at the club went back to normal as Yixing continued to dance, do floor work, and accept private dances. Once in a while Junmyeon would come in with his facemask and Yixing would dance for him like he was any other customer. When he got home, he would be ravaged and worshipped into the morning.

 

Yixing was content with life and could even admit he was more than happy.


	8. Epilogue

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

Weeks later Yixing finally walked into Elyxion. He used the money he saved to complete the extra renovations. He and Junmyeon had done some of it themselves while the rest was done by workers recommended by Chanyeol. Yixing was proud of the hard work they put into making it look magnificent. Within a few more days, he was finally accepting his first students for classes, opening the doors, and getting offers for competitions to be held in the larger rooms.

 

He finally met ‘the boy’ Sehun always referred to, but never would actually introduce himself to. He said that he was afraid that he would clam up and say something stupid. But after meeting him, Yixing knew eventually they would officially meet. He had grown much older and looked a lot more handsome, but Yixing and Jongin fell back into a friendship that never left off years ago in the past.

 

Yixing took time off from the strip club to open the studio and used some of the downtime to reintroduce himself to those around him. Minseok gave a small nod and knowing glance while Jongin made a coffee for him. They exchanged some pleasantries before Yixing left leaving Jongin none the wiser.

 

Baekhyun took Yixing into his arms and hugged him like he was trying to kill him. They talked for a long while about Baekhyun’s work and the pizza place. They didn’t go into any other talks, but Baekhyun did mention breaking things off with Tao and Junhui. He was interested in his modeling partner he only referred to as ‘V’. They all agreed that the relationship had run its course and would stay close friends. He also mentioned that Junhui had found someone else as well but wouldn’t give a name only saying a nickname of ‘the8’.

 

 

Later that evening when Yixing returned to the condo to get ready for his shift at Exodus, Junmyeon met him at the door with kisses and Champagne. He was celebrating being in the clear business wise and Yixing was excited that Junmyeon would be around the club a lot more. He and Chanyeol had decided to manage the club together to even the burden. With Shijie in someone else’s hands and Chanyeol talking about retirement, they had every right to celebrate.

 

When he got there, Exodus was as full as any other Saturday night. Wonho looked more than a little excited with Sehun in tow. They all crowded into Yixing’s dressing room with Tao coming a bit later. His eyes looked a little puffy, but Yixing didn’t mention it. Wonho set a bag on the makeup counter before clapping his hands and smiling slyly like he was up to something.

 

And he was.

 

“So, Sehun and I have choreographed a new segment. It’s easy to follow and we’re going to do it tonight to celebrate Junmyeon and Chanyeol’s retirement from the porn industry.”

 

“Okay?” Tao questioned before pointing to the bag and stroking his chin, “What’s in that?”

 

“Part of the costume.”

 

Inside the bag was various brands of black snapbacks that Yixing looked over cautiously. Sure, he wore hats a bit here and there but mostly flat caps or beanies. He shoved his hair back and set one on his head a little sideways and was sort of impressed how hot he looked.

 

“Wait a moment,” Tao put one on his head backward and looked in the mirror with a hip cocked, “Are we about to imitate the final scenes from ‘Magic Mike XXL’?”

 

“Hell yeah, we are!” Sehun finally chimed in putting a snapback on, “They won’t know what hit ‘em. Wonho and you are taking the side stages while Yixing and I are going to dance on the main stage with Chanyeol and Junmyeon in chairs.”

 

“I thought we just did that drunk once for fun, but you guys are really serious?”

 

Yixing looked between them before shaking his head. They were serious, up to and including the whole ripping of shirts and floor humping. Wonho decided against the g-strings though, and instead let Sehun and Yixing wear tight, black boxer shorts. They squeezed Yixing’s ass in such a way that he knew as soon as he got home Junmyeon would probably fuck him in the doorway. It wasn’t an unwelcome thought but the others weren’t as interested in Yixing’s sex life. He blamed payback for all the times he heard nasty details about theirs.

 

 

Costumes ready and Wheein in overly excited approval, Yixing took the stage with Sehun. The medley was similar to that of the movie complete with English rappers and booming speakers. Chanyeol and Junmyeon didn’t know what hit them as Sehun had expected.

 

They started off slow dancing a bit. Sehun and Yixing kept up with each other cutting a flip and sliding easily across the floor. They stood in front of their partners, Yixing in front of Junmyeon and Sehun in front of Chanyeol. They shed the first layer before kneeling in between legs and sliding up suggestively. They started dancing in laps and grinding down. Junmyeon had a hungry look in his eyes as the song changed over.

 

They pushed their partners to the floor before crawling over and ripping their shirts. Yixing lost his somewhere near where Baekhyun was sitting and Sehun tossed his behind him. That’s when Junmyeon gasped and laughed embarrassingly loud as Yixing had his crotch down in his face. They were having fun and Yixing loved the surprised expression when he picked Junmyeon up with ease.

 

Sehun and Yixing switched partners for a moment grinding and bending them over. Chanyeol might have squeaked being in a suggestive position in front of the whole club but Yixing didn’t care as he high fived Sehun and moved back to Junmyeon. The song switched and Yixing let the vibe take over.

 

He laid Junmyeon flat as Sehun did the same to Chanyeol and smiled. They stood before sliding back across the floor and gripping the back of their partner's hair. The dance got a bit more suggestive than normal but Yixing wouldn’t let it stop him from enjoying the way Junmyeon was red as the lights. The floor was covered in money and confetti as they ripped their pants off.  Little shorts be damned, Yixing was going to finish strong.

 

He picked Junmyeon up as Sehun did the same with limbs as long as his. Junmyeon leaned into his shoulder laughing hysterically. He could see the tears forming in his eyes with something akin to second-hand embarrassment or maybe just shame. The dance was somewhat awful and cheesy but they had fun doing it. Yixing would never admit that though, not to anyone but himself. They stayed on stage a bit longer, setting down their partner. Sehun and Yixing congratulated Junmyeon and Chanyeol on retiring before exiting the stage. They would clean up the money later.

 

The evening continued with laughs, cake, and sneaky kisses from Junmyeon. The party went well into the night after closing and Hwasa was impressed with the amount of money they picked up from the stage and the floor. There were a few tears from Baekhyun who said he would miss seeing Chanyeol in new films but Chanyeol reassured him that a box set would come out. He even offered to sign it. Yixing thought Baekhyun was going to come unglued with fanboy antics.

 

Instead of Sehun walking him home, Junmyeon did. They walked with hands intertwined and shoulders bumping. Junmyeon didn’t attack him in the doorway instead he was gentle and soft. He thanked Yixing for all that he did, including the horrible embarrassment that was his lap dance. He lead Yixing to the bedroom but did nothing else. After shedding clothes and getting comfortable, he held Yixing all night fluttering kisses across his shoulder and neck. Yixing fell asleep with Junmyeon’s lips between his shoulder blades. He wouldn’t have had it any other way.

 

(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

Yixing was thankful for a lazy Sunday morning full of gentle kisses and soft sheets. He woke up to a few surprises though. Junmyeon had set up the extra room finally and Yixing was in awe. He had somehow built a pole into the structure of the room. Yixing loved how sturdy it was. He spun a few times before taking in the rest of the room; a single black crushed velvet chair on the wall, a small glass side-table, and a few lights in the ceiling that changed color with a remote. The room resembled the private rooms at the club. Yixing loved how comfortable he was dancing around in next to nothing.

 

But Sunday morning also meant a bit of paperwork at the dance studio. Yixing had set up his office with Junmyeon’s help. Chanyeol offered to set up his wireless network and he was online in an hour. He took care of some emails before walking to get a cup of coffee. He needed it if he was going to reply to the rest about a competition, a messed up order of supplies for cleaning, and new members to his classes.

 

The afternoon came in a flash and Yixing heard the quiet sound of music coming from one of the practice rooms. It could only be one of two people and he wasn’t surprised to see a barefoot Jongin dancing around the room. He seemed like he was in the zone, in his element, so Yixing left him. He knew very well what it was like to be inside your mind letting it take your feet into a dance of emotions.

 

After Jongin left and Yixing closed up the dance studio, he made his way home in the cool night air. Sehun sometimes walked him home, but that evening he walked alone. He made it home to Junmyeon sitting on the couch in sweatpants and nothing else. They had take-out food and watched some romantic comedy before Junyeon passed out on his shoulder.

 

Yixing brushed the hair from his face and stared at his fluttering lashes. Something tugged deep within him as he laid a chaste kiss on Junmyeon’s lips. There was nothing in the world he would change about his life, nothing. He carefully picked Junmyeon up from the couch laying him in their bed. Yixing sat there letting his fingers brush against the bare skin of Junmyeon’s chest before he was pulled flush against it. Junmyeon just chuckled at Yixing’s surprised squeak.

 

“I missed you angel. Being retired kind of sucks.”

 

“Maybe you should learn to dance and take my place at the club.”

 

“Are you saying you’re going to retire too?”

 

“No, I just think I’m going to only work on the weekends. The dance studio is doing really well and I think I can afford to keep my focus there.”

 

“Whatever you want angel, I’ll support it.”

 

Yixing was tucked into Junmyeon’s shoulder and he left a kiss on his temple. Of course, he would get the support he wanted. Junmyeon never missed an opportunity to tell him. They laid there silently before Yixing took a deep breath and noticed the lingering smell of gunpowder mixed with his cologne. He wasn’t going to question what Junmyeon had done because he knew.

 

Junmyeon would do anything for him, and Yixing was thankful that no matter what had happened in their lives, the roads lead them back to each other’s arms; loving, safe, trusting arms.

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers : an imgur album of inspiration can be found [here](https://imgur.com/a/G8GBo)


End file.
